Invisible Scars
by Darkyami7
Summary: Yugi's having dreams about Marik's horrible past. What happens when these dreams become a reality? YYxY
1. Chapter 1

Title: Invisible Scars

Rating: um…Well, I'm going to go with T, but it may go up to M if I decide to put more bloodshed into it…

Summary: Yugi's having dreams about Marik's horrible past. What happens when these dreams become a reality? YYxY

Author's Notes: Okay, I've decided to put up a new fic today, because the roof of my school decided to fall down so I've got a day off…yay! This fic will probably be using all of my attention span for a while, meaning that I won't be updating "What a Tangled Web We Weave until I get 5 reviews for chapter 3. I need five more…tear…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And nothing witty is going to be put here because I need to write chapter one in 13 minutes.

-

Chapter One: It Starts Here (lame chapter title if you ask me)

Yugi's POV

Why is there that feeling running down my back…like the feeling that hot water…water so hot that it feels cold…is running down my shoulders and torso…it hurts…where are you, Yami? Why aren't you saving me like always? You may not need to save the world anymore, but what about me? Can't I be your world? Like you are my world?

More…it hurts more…I try to scream but I can't…but the pain increases, like its reprimanding me…telling me not to scream…telling me that I can't, because this is only the beginning…it really hurts, and I can feel tears running down my face…they're hot, but not as hot as this water…

But the tears are also on my back…they're just as warm, yet, it feels more clingy…its not water, is it? It's a knife, isn't it? Am I going to die here? I try to struggle, but nothing's happening, I'm not moving, I can't, I can't feel my arms and legs…I can't feel anything except for this pain, for this blood…please, Yami, come and save me, where are you?

It's moving…the pain is moving…from my right, to my left…what happens when they reach my heart? Will they stab me and leave me to die? I don't want to die…not yet…I…it hurts, and I can't help but mentally groan…but I can't out loud. I feel like I'll explode if I don't say something soon…but it hurts, it burns, it burns, it burns…

Someone…Yami, make it stop! Make it stop, please! Please, Yami! Come and save me! Please, I need you! Please!

That's it…now I know…maybe Yami won't come and save me…after all…

Yami's POV

Someone…who's screaming? Yugi, is that you? Are you the one screaming and crying?

I woke up, and looked across the room towards Yugi's bed. He was there, he was kicking and screaming…he was crying so hard…so I jumped off of the bed and ran towards him…I could hear his words now, they were clearer than from across the vicinity.

"Please, Yami, come and save me, where are you?" Yugi pleaded with me, yet I didn't have a clue as to what I could do. I grabbed Yugi's bare shoulders…it was really hot that night, and I was shirtless as well, and pulled him off of his mattress, the pillow thrown to the floor where it was forgotten, and gripped them firmly.

"Yugi…Yugi, wake up!" I shouted, not caring if Grandpa was woken up…wait…he wasn't here, he was on an archeological dig…but I didn't care, I wanted Yugi to open his eyes so I could see his amethyst orbs, so that he could see that there was nothing wrong…that it was just a nightmare…and that we could go back to sleep…and nothing would harm him again.

But it didn't stop, Yugi instead said something that I couldn't understand…it was almost like a drunken slur…his face looked pale, and had the thinnest layer of sweat around it…was my aibou in pain? I shook his a little, "Yugi, aibou, wake up. Come on, you have to wake up!"

So he did. Yugi finally opened his amethyst, beautiful eyes, but I couldn't help but to look away, his eyes were full of such fear, "Yugi…are you okay?" What a question, 'Are you okay?' That wasn't a good question, of course he wasn't okay!

But of course, Yugi just said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…it was just a nightmare…" There were still tears on his face, so I wiped them away.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Again with the pointless questions.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay," I said, not really sure if he was telling the truth, but I got up and was about to go to bed when:

"Yami," Yugi spoke up quickly.

"Yes," I said, turning around. I think I knew what came next.

"Will you…sleep with me tonight?" Yugi still looked scared, so I nodded and laid down next to him after he scooted over to give me some room, "Thanks…Yami." Yugi said before turning his back to me and closing his eyes.

I almost didn't see it, but, right there…as clear as anything, were thin lines on Yugi's back…scars…and I knew that they weren't there before.

-

A/N: Eh, kind of like a cliffy…I guess. Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Wow, this fic…its growing on me…yet every fic that I write grows on me and then gets cut off for several reasons, including, but not limited to: 

A: Writer's block: damn those two words to hell for all eternity to burn, etc, etc. B: No reviews! When people don't review, I lose my inspiration…and it makes me sad. That was a hint, by the way,  
C: I finish the fic! And, sadly, sequels and prequels aren't a basket of…I dunno…easy, for me to write, see reason A.  
D: Sometimes, I just say, "Wow, I just realized that this idea sucks…I'm a bad writer!"

Anyway, this chapter was written about 2 hours after Chapter One was posted, and I think that this chapter is better. I don't know how long I'll be able to drag this fic out for, but…neh, just read it, that's why you're here anyway, isn't it?

Three reviews! I love you people metaphorically! Now...on with the fic!

-

Yami Yugi: Previously, on Invisible Scars! (I just had to do that…)

I almost didn't see it, but, right there…as clear as anything, were thin lines on Yugi's back…scars…and I knew that they weren't there before.

(Theme song! Um…yeah, sing along! Guess who's on a sugar high right now!)

-

Yami's POV

What were those scars? They weren't there before, as Yugi and I just went to the pool near his school that afternoon…it made no sense…I wasn't dreaming, because I was wide awake, and I most certainly wasn't seeing things.

I squinted, trying to make out what the scars looked like…my eyes widened, as it looked like some type of pattern…a pattern that looked…oddly familiar…but what was it?

"Yugi?" I asked, about to confront him about his dream. That was the only explanation I could think of…as absurd as it sounded…but Yugi didn't turn around to face me, "Yugi?" I said a little louder. Still nothing…I listened for his breathing: it was slow and methodic…he was sleeping.

So…because even though this was a serious situation…at least I thought so, I moved towards Yugi and laid down again, comfortingly draping my arm around him and pulling him close to me without waking him up. His skin felt slightly clammy, as if he was sick…then again, it was hot…If I could, I would protect Yugi from anyone, or anything, because I loved him.

Yes, Yugi had the idea in his head that I only thought of him as a brother, like if he woke up at that instant, he would have just thought that I was comforting him after his bad dream that he insisted wasn't really that bad at all…but I knew that it was…and then Yugi would go back to sleep, no second thoughts about it…how wrong he was.

I kissed Yugi's shoulder gently and closed my eyes.

How very wrong he was indeed.

-

Yugi's POV

"Yugi?" Yami whispered. I didn't answer. I didn't want to tell him about my dream. To tell one the truth, I was ashamed of this dream. I was ashamed that I doubted that Yami would come and save me. Every day, Yami gave up his time to go do stupid things with me, as trivial as walking down to the Corner Store to pick up a gallon of milk, or just a random walk in the park. And every time, he did it with a smile.

Yeah, I know, Yami doesn't smile…but, for me…he does, and that's why I love my Yami, even if he doesn't love me.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered again. I still didn't answer. I was pretending to be asleep, making sure that my breaths were slow and even. That nightmare…it seemed so familiar, like I heard a scary story, or saw a horror movie, and…instead, it was being done to me. I was ashamed of my fear…even though I could still feel the knife running trails down my skin…it still hurt a little, but I wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Yami gave up on trying to talk to me, and moved closer to me instead, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close. I went with his motion, more than willing to close the distance between us. Yami was so close I caught what he smelled like…spicy, but not the salsa spicy…kind of like…cinnamon. I really wanted to take a deep breath and get that whole smell, but I couldn't. I was supposed to be sleeping.

Then Yami kissed my shoulder slightly, and I felt his warm lips on the opposite side of my aching back. I found myself wishing that he would kiss my injuries and make them feel better, then reprimanded myself. I wasn't a child, and I shouldn't be acting like one. I shouldn't be getting scared about little things.

I couple of minutes later Yami's breathing became even and slow…but I knew that he was sleeping, unlike me. Yami didn't have to lie about things like that, because Yami was strong, and I doubted that a nightmare would even scare Yami…I didn't think that it would even come close.

I felt that my heartbeat was slowing down, that I was going to fall asleep soon. But I didn't want to, I wanted to stay awake. I didn't want to have that dream again…I looked at the clock, and its bright red letters winked at me, hurting my eyes because they didn't adjust to the light: 5:03.

I inwardly groaned…I would have to be up an hour and a half…I knew that I wouldn't be able to last long…

As if sensing my thoughts, Yami's arm tightened around me…and I didn't feel as afraid anymore. Even if I was afraid in my dreams, I wouldn't have to fear anything in real life, because Yami really was there…he was there to protect me, forever.

My eyes closed again, and I welcomed sleep, daring anything to plague my mind.

Yami was there to save me.

-

A/N: Beware my crappy short updates! Heh, I think that this chapter is better than the other one…and, NO! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Yeah, it could serve as the ending, but its not, because I have a lot more…dare I say…trauma? Yeah, I do, for you people coming up. And more fluff!

Now, please follow my instructions for a fast update:  
1. Put hand over mouse.  
2. Guide mouse to purple button with option being "Submit Review"  
3. Click button 4. Log-in, or just write the review using words like, 'love,' 'hate,' 'loser,' 'yay,' etc, etc.  
5. Click 'submit review,' after possibly clicking 'add story to favorites' or 'add story to story alert.'

Yay! You're done! And let it be known that this was a joke, because it's not hard to write a review, I've written many, some as short as "I like your story!" So, please, humor me, and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Chapter Three! Get ready, get set, GO! As was said in my cross-country race...and I went...very slowly...aww...now I'm depressed...I need reviews to stop the depression! Heh, see what I did...

-

Yugi's POV

It's happening again…this pain…the same as before…why is this happening to me? I don't understand…I feel like I'm going to die…the pain's sharpening, as if I'm not supposed to be thinking, but I need to think…If I don't think, then I might have to let go…

But…shouldn't Yami be holding on for me? Didn't he promise that he'd protect me? No…who is this, doing this to me? Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this torture? Yami, I feel blood running down my back again, and its worse than before…it feels deeper, more permanent…

Yami! That…that one made me yell…yet I can't even hear my own voice…and I wanted to see whether my…attacker…heard me, but I can't even see around me…and I can't move…the knife is digging in again…I would clench my hands if I could…if I even knew where they were…he can hear me, but I can't hear myself?

It won't stop…it won't stop moving down my back…I think that there's some type of pattern…it's the only thing I can feel, so I'm concentrating on it…and it feels familiar…a body, a warm body, is pushing on me…and the pain doesn't feel as bad anymore…

I opened my eyes, and found that my back was throbbing painfully, even worse than only an hour and a half ago. I was also on my back, a different position from the one that I fell asleep in. I must've been restless…I moved my head to the clock and saw that it was 6:22. The alarm would go off in a few minutes, so…might as well get up now…

I tried to move…and found that I couldn't sit up, as Yami had his arm over my chest. I blushed a little, finding that slightly suggestive, then looked at his face. Yami was sleeping peacefully, his mind probably not plagued with painful feelings, his tan complexion smooth, not creased like it always was when he dueled or got angry. His breathing was slow and even like it was a few hours ago, and his lips were upturned in a very slight smile. There was a lock of golden hair in his face, so I moved slowly and went to brush it away.

But I couldn't, because my back and shoulder stabbed at me, and I let it fall back to my side. Why was this dream hurting me? And why did it feel so…familiar? I shoved the thought to the back of my mind. It was just my imagination…my overactive imagination, and, besides, it was getting better already.

I lifted my arm again, and this time succeeded in clearing Yami's face of his bang. Then I very carefully, and pretty slowly as it hurt a little, moved Yami's toned arm off of me, and Yami moved away a little, probably stirred a little from my touch.

I sat up, then proceeded to flex my shoulders. This made them feel better, almost convincing me that I slept wrong. 'The pain in my shoulder probably stimulated the dream,' I thought as I took clothes out of my closet and dresser to wear that day, then went into the bathroom that branched off from my room.

Passing Yami's bed, I caught the scent of his cologne: strong cinnamon. I scrunched my face at the intensity of it, but, to tell the truth, I rather liked it…that, and the man who wore it…

Shaking my head at my complete stupidity, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Yami could never love me, I was a total burden to him, and the only reason that he helps me do things is because he thinks that he owes me…no…I shook my head to the right, we're like brothers…we stick together…he doesn't feel that way…'But still," I thought as I took off my black pants and boxers, 'He could never love me like I love him.'

I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes, letting the warm water pound on my still-slightly-sore back. My mind involuntarily wandered back to the dream…nightmare…if it was induced by a bad position to sleep in, then why didn't I get hit in the back with a baseball, or punched by someone? Those things have happened in the past…so I had plenty to go on…so why this new…and horrifying…experience? Did I do something really awful to deserve this? I didn't hurt anyone, did I?

I took the bar of Irish Springs soap out of the soap dish and my washcloth hanging off of a rack…then I started to subconsciously scrub my arms…I pushed hard…too hard…in harsh circles, lines up and down…scrubbing each arm until they were red and raw…and I didn't stop there…I did the same thing to my chest, once again hard circles, leaving red shapes and a tingling feeling…next was my face…I scrubbed my face so hard, rubbing the washcloth over my closed eyes, my open mouth, tasting the sour bubbles…

And I didn't notice until it hurt more than my back, until it throbbed so much that I wanted to scream, and then my arm fell limp. What was I doing? Was I trying to purge myself of evil? Or maybe I thought by doing this I'd make my nightmare go away? I looked down at my arms and upper body, and saw that they were bright red, and even a little cracked…one of my arms was bleeding…

I dropped the washcloth, thinking that I was going absolutely insane. Once again the question popped into my head, 'What's happening to me?'

I turned around and pushed on the knob of the shower, stopping the flow of water. I stepped out and put a fluffy white towel around my waist, crying silently.

Before I was just confused, but now I was scared, too. First this dream that came out of nowhere, and now I scrubbed myself until my skin couldn't take anymore of it? And I didn't even realize it? What was-what was going on?

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, my tears spent. I was disgusted with myself, as nothing bad was happening…I had a nightmare, everyone has them, and I just scrubbed a little too hard as I was tired and lost in thought…

…

Right?

I dropped my towel and started to get dressed, slipping on my boxers and my blue school-issued dress pants. Then I slipped on a leather shirt with buckles on the front and a white collared t-shirt over it. Some kid had fainted last week because of the heat, so we didn't have to wear our jackets until it cooled down. How generous.

I threw the towel and washcloth into the hamper and looked into the mirror. My hair barely got wet in the shower, and I forgot to wash it, so it was drying quickly, already forming into that weird hairstyle, the one that got me nicknames such as 'porcupine head,' 'star head,' you know the like. I then brushed my teeth, using cinnamon toothpaste, but it didn't smell as good as Yami's cinnamon…it didn't have his…aura…

My routine for getting ready for school done, I walked over to the door, and left.

-

Yami's POV

I opened my eyes abruptly to the sound of the hellish…what was it called? Oh, yes, the alarm clock, but Yugi wasn't there to turn it off. Still slightly out of it, and not having a clue as far as turning it off, I just tugged on the cord and unplugged it without sitting up.

Now that the sound wasn't filling my ears anymore, and I was slightly more aware, the thought about where Yugi was pushed its way forward. Yugi never gets up early, and its either the alarm that metaphorically drags him out of bed, or me who literally drags him out of bed…not that I minded too much…

But I wasn't afraid, because I could hear Yugi in the bathroom, and he turned on the shower head, so at least he was planning on going to school…

But then why was he up early? Yes, it was mostly from paranoia, but whatever Yugi's nightmare was, it was still scaring him…and scarring him.

Now that I was able to sleep on it, I was fairly certain that the dream was the cause for the scars…but I needed to see them again, because they looked so familiar to me, and maybe if I knew what they exactly looked like, if I got a better view of them…then maybe…maybe I would be able to figure out exactly what was happening, and stop it before it was too late.

But how? Well…I could almost hear my brain working…sometimes Yugi forgets to bring his clothes with him into the shower…and he comes out in his towel…but I wasn't supposed to know that…ahem…

I finally sat up and pulled on the shade, letting light into the room as it flew up. I hated to deceive Yugi like that, but chances were that he didn't know about the scars…and maybe I was just imagining it…I didn't want to worry him, because I didn't like to see my aibou afraid…not after everything else that he's been through…But still…

I averted my gaze from the eyes of absolutely no one, and looked at the light blue sheets on Yugi's bed.

My eyes widened…and my jaw dropped in horror.

On the bed, right where Yugi's back must've slid to last night, was a clear imprint of what was on Yugi's skin after his nightmare…and even more was added…I looked closer, and I think that tears started to form.

It was a clear imprint…of blood.

To Be Continued

-

Author's Notes: Yet another cliff hanger! Sorry, I'm becoming quite addicted to those, this is the first story that I've ever used them in. But…I've arrived at a problem. The more that I think about it, the more that I don't like the idea of who I was using for my antagonist…three guesses who…

So…question…do you want me to go ahead and use my idea that I don't like too much, do you want me to use a different or possibly an original character, do you want me to not have an evil person at all, and come up with some other reason for this, or do you want this to just be some random thing that happens to Yugi? Stupid writers block…I really need your help! Please review!

However…good news!…I don't need to know exactly the ending until…the ending, so I'll keep updating whenever I can.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: I attempted to write a lime in this chapter. Attempting meaning that it probably sucks, and isn't what you people would call a lime.

-

Yami's POV

Blood…from Yugi's dream…it wasn't possible…was it? Did that mean that my hikari was in pain? And surely…surely…he would notice it by now…

Now fully awake, I got up and pulled all of the bedding off of the bed in a feverish manner, the proceeded to rip the sheets off, the mattress being pulled upon until the fabric came free. This had double reasoning: there was a small chance that Yugi didn't notice the blood, and I wanted to take a closer look at it…maybe I could figure something out…

I walked over to the closet and took out an identical blue-sheet, then made the bed again, wrestling with the mattress ad sheets…damned corners…and finally replaced the covers and the three or four pillows.

Sighing because that was a surprisingly trying task, I picked up the sheet, sat back on the bed with my legs crossed underneath me, and spread the offending cotton in front of my eyes. It looked so familiar, yet so…far away, like those shapes and lines were from somewhere so far away, yet so important at the same time…

But…there were too few pieces…and I couldn't find a way to put this puzzle together. I was stuck…

Then again, so was Yugi. Even if he didn't know about the blood, he definitely was in some sort of pain, and it scared me…and it was scaring him, I could feel his nervous aura in the next room over.

The sound of rushing water suddenly stopped, so I knew that Yugi was going to get dressed and come out momentarily.

I jumped off of the bed and stuffed the whole sheet into my bottom dresser drawer. I didn't need to see Yugi's back anymore, as I knew at least what the markings looked like, even if I didn't know where they came from.

I heard water again; Yugi was brushing his teeth. I jumped on my own unmade bed and slipped into it, then realized that I was last on Yugi's bed, so there was no point in me being in my own. I jumped out of it and hastily made it, placing the black comforter over black sheets. Then I sat on the bed and patiently…or not so patiently…waited for Yugi to emerge.

As soon as he did, I saw that Yugi's face was reddish-pink, as if burned, and so were his arms. His eyes looked bloodshot, though he smiled weakly when he saw me.

I could barely repress a gasp, and jumped off of my bed to do so, "Morning, Yugi!" I said brightly, then realized that I never said anything brightly, whoops.

Strike one.

"Hi, Yami," Yugi said sheepishly, finding his arms very interesting, and me probably some nut-case because of my sudden perkiness.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Your face and arms are all red," I said seriously, not happy anymore, well, not pretending to be, anyway. Yugi blinked furiously before answering.

"Oh, I dunno, I guess that I was allergic to the soap or something." He smiled weakly again, then went to retrieve his backpack from across the room.

I bit my lip, though it didn't stop my heart from falling. My aibou, Yugi, was lying to me? And, yes, I knew that he was lying, because Yugi was worse at it than I was. As he turned his back to me, I could almost see the scars through his clothing. Scars that were invisible to him.

Yugi, who noticed that I didn't reply, turned around while slipping the Millennium Puzzle over his neck. "Yami, is something wrong?"

I eyed Yugi closely. He was always concerned about others before himself. Normally, I would've commented on how noble he was acting, but, this time I found it foolish. I decided to try again. "Aibou, why are you eyes red?" Yugi's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly. I didn't answer his question.

Strike two.

"My eyes?" He asked, still looking at me strangely, "I got shampoo in them, so I rubbed it out…I guess I pushed a little too hard." Yugi shouldered his bag and stepped towards me, "Are you sure that you're alright?" He assumed that my previous question was a 'yes' to his.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine," I said a little too distractedly. Yugi was lying to me…again, and I knew for two reasons: he didn't wash his hair, because of the way that the strands looked, and his eyes always looked like that after he cried. I shook my head to myself, then looked at Yugi, hoping that he didn't notice. I got lucky, he didn't.

"You made my bed," Yugi noticed, "Thanks."

"Oh, well…" I stammered, then decided to just go with it instead of reasoning about it, "You're welcome."

I couldn't help it anymore, I just had to ask. My tongue freed itself from my teeth, and the words came flying out before I could do anything to stop them, "What was your dream about last night?"

Yugi's eyes widened, and I could've slapped myself.

Strike three.

-

Yugi's POV

"What was your dream about last night?"

My eyes widened, and my jaw fell limp.

I didn't want Yami to know how much this dream was affecting me. I'm not exactly sure why I didn't want Yami to know, but he would jump to conclusions, maybe even tell our friends to keep an eye on me, or, worse yet, tell Grandpa and make him worry, too, possibly forcing to come home from his trip. Plus…I didn't want to upset Yami…especially Yami.

So, I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture and grinned, "It doesn't matter, Yami, everyone has nightmares…well, perhaps, except for you."

-

Yami's POV

Okay…Yugi was complimenting me…yes, he did that often…a little too often in my opinion, but I knew for a fact that he knew that I often had nightmares about flashes of memories…memories that I gave up to stay with him…so, on top of me feeling hurt because Yugi brought up my weakness and me feeling that Yugi was too naïve for his own good about my reasoning for staying, I was overwhelmed by a sense of dread.

Yugi would never…and I mean never when I say this…say something to purposely hurt someone…one might think that I was jumping to conclusions…Yugi, he would, but I truly felt that Yugi was so preoccupied with said dream that he didn't realize what he said.

But the statement still hurt, and Yugi was still lying to me. I felt tears brimming into my vision, "Of course. I'm sorry, Yugi, I shouldn't have asked…excuse me…"

I turned around and walked into the bathroom, though I didn't have a need to go into that particular room. Tears were now spilling into my vision, and I couldn't help but feel slightly angry.

Yugi knew about my own nightmares, how I would burn for eternity, or bleed for just as long, sometimes I got vivid ones about how I led Egypt to ruin, and I couldn't tell them apart from flashes of real memories where I saved Egypt. Or dreams where someone would be talking to me, and just as they were about to say my name…my real name…they would burst into flame, or their heads would implode, and I'd wake up, screaming, sweating, and most of the time, crying.

And Yugi would be at my side, like I was at his last night…but when he asked me what happened, I'd tell him…always…and it always made me feel at least a little better. Yes, it was true that these dreams didn't cause me to scar, but they did hurt…at least mentally…

It was just…Yugi knew that I came back for him, that I gave up the chance to ever get my real name and memories back, so that I could be with him, to try to get him to love me, yet he didn't realize it, and if he did, then he was very good at hiding it.

But what was more, Yugi was so wrapped up in this…he didn't even realize what he said…what was happening to my aibou?

-

Yugi's POV

"Of course. I'm sorry, Yugi, I shouldn't have asked…excuse me."

Yami turned around and walked to the bathroom, I think a little faster than his normal pace. My mind was totally blank as the door shut and I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Then it clicked.

'Everyone has nightmare…well, perhaps, except for you…'

Tears, for the second time that morning, filled my eyes, and they stung my raw face as they fell. I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. If anyone had nightmares…it was Yami…but I was so wrapped up in whatever was happening, I was still thinking of Yami as invincible, and as close as he was to it…he just wasn't.

And I hurt him. I hurt the man that I loved.

My back throbbed again as I took a small bite of an apple, not feeling hungry at all. I messed up, Yami would never want to talk to me again. He chose not to die…and gave up all of his memories, including his own name, just to be with me.

I sighed and looked up at the clock. It was still early, so I stood up and threw the barely eaten apple into the garbage, then walked out of the side door. Today would be a great day to walk to school.

After all, I had a lot to think about.

-

Yami's POV

From the bedroom window, I watch Yugi walk down to the bus stop every day. But today, as I watched him go, he walked right past the bus stop, his head down, his mind in deep thought.

I realized that he figured out what he said, and I knew that he felt bad about it…that didn't make me feel better, though, because now my aibou was upset.

So…he was confused about whatever he dreamed about, probably scared about the pain that I knew he was feeling, and, now, upset because he hurt my feelings.

Wonderful.

When Yugi was out of sight, I moved away from the window and removed the sheet from it hiding place. A pair of scissors in hand, I cut out the area that was about the size of Yugi's back. The blood went from his shoulder blade over to the spine, then traveled south to about where his ribs ended.

I traced the crimson lines with a finger, wondering where they came from. The lines were thin, and looked as if it was starting to form some sort of a picture…

But it didn't really matter what the picture was, all that mattered was that Yugi was in some sort of danger…a danger that got to him as he slept.

Maybe…when Yugi slept…he bled…and when he was awake…the marks were just scars

While I didn't have any proof, I once again was certain that that was what was happening. But how could I tell Yugi? I couldn't even tell him how I felt about him, let alone this…

But…I realized something, it was like a total epiphany: if one night…and by the way that Yugi was screaming, it was one night…gave a quarter of his back scars, then what…there were only 3 nights left until his whole back was covered…-1-

And then what? Would whatever force this was move on to his arms? Or his legs?

Furiously, and deathly afraid, I shoved the entire sheet back into the drawer, then pulled out a black tank top and put it on, one question streamlining above all of the others:

Was Yugi going to die?

-  
Night Two

Yugi's POV

I walked back into my kitchen at about 7:00 that evening, smelling something that resembled spaghetti. Yami must've attempted to make dinner. Yes, he has come a long way from the time that he managed to set a cereal box on fire…but still…

I was home late because I had mop-duty after-school, and then Jou dragged me to the library to help him do a project, as Kaiba was too busy. My friends, including Kaiba, all noticed that my arms and face were red, and I told them that it was a sunburn from the intense heat that we'd had to endure lately. I thought of this excuse during school, and was very surprised, and very ashamed, that they bought it. I lied to my friends, now, too.

When I called Yami to inform him that I was coming home late, I was sort of nervous because I thought that Yami would be upset with me because a) I refused to confide in him, and b) I reminded him of his own problems when he was only trying to help me with mine, but he spoke to me as if nothing was wrong, and told me that he'd be here when I got back.

I walked over to the pot that was on the burner and looked inside: it looked like spaghetti…it smelled like spaghetti, even if it was a little burned…I reached over and took a clean fork out of a drawer, closed it, and twirled the fork around in the pot unil I had some spaghetti clinging to it…

Well…it was do or die…almost literally. I stuck the fork in my mouth and chewed on the pasta…it was…it was good! Wow! Yami cooked something good!

I pulled a bowl out of the dishwasher and dumped a little in it, then went into the living room for Yami, who turned out to be in there, looking at the TV, but not actually watching it.

"Yami?" I asked, realizing that there was probably no way I was going to get out of talking about at least some of my feelings.

"Aibou," Yami said, looking at me and smiling, though I saw that he still looked at little depressed, "I didn't hear you come in." He noticed the bowl in my hands, "Are you eating that out of pity for because you think that its good?" He laughed at little, his calming baritone voice washing over me.

I sat down next to Yami and grinned, "It's good! And you didn't set anything on fire!" I took another bite of the food and swallowed.

"Uh…" Yami said, looking at the apparently interesting design on my bowl, "Right…"

I decided to let that comment fly over my head, as the house was still standing, and we sat in silence, both of us pretending to watch Full Metal Alchemist, but not really. I had to apologize, especially after everything that happened…"Yami?" I asked.

"Hmm? What's wrong, aibou?" Yami asked, his depression now lined with concern.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning, and I'm sorry for lying to you…" I put my bowl down on the coffee table, my appetite gone, and did my best to look into Yami's crimson eyes, "Do you forgive me?"

Yami frowned, and I bowed my head. As he spoke, Yami's tanned hand lifted my chin up, "Of course, Yugi. I could never get mad at you…but…" He paused and sorted out his words, "Why did you lie to me? In your dream…or rather, nightmare…did I…did I harm you"

I was silent…I didn't know how to answer…part of the reason that I didn't tell Yami about it was because I was afraid that he wouldn't save me…did that count as harming me?

Yami looked away, "I f you don't want to tell me, then say so…just…don't lie to me…" He ended in a whisper.

-

Yami's POV

"Don't lie to me…" What was I saying? Wasn't I lying to Yugi right now, by not telling him about the blood? I was being such a hypocrite, and even though I hated myself for it, I was still doing it…

"I…I don't want to talk about it," Yugi whispered after a minute. Then…he started to cry.

-

Yugi's POV

I started to cry, thinking about all of the nightmares that Yami had, and how he had the courage to tell me about each and every one of them…I couldn't tell him that I doubted him…how could I?

Suddenly, I was in Yami's warm grasp, and I felt him strong arms pull me close to him. I got his strong scent of cinnamon, and I breathed it in, though it did nothing to stop my crying.

"Yugi…aibou…don't cry…don't worry about it…please…please," Yami whispered, now rocking me, and I finally started to calm down. I took deep breaths, breathing in his spicy scent, and looked up at Yami. Our noses were barely a half-an-inch apart.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

Yami only shook his head slightly, as if to say that it was nothing. He only looked at me, silently, and blinked very slowly…or maybe…time was just stopping for us…

I took a deep breath, and closed the distance between us with a kiss.

-

Yami's POV

Yugi pulled away from the kiss quickly, almost like he was ashamed of what he did, but I pulled him back in a kiss that was deeper, unlike the chaste one that he gave me.

I covered his bottom lip with my two, and sucked on them gently, while Yugi sat looking stunned, but he didn't pull away, which I took as a silent invitation. I ran my tongue over his soft lip, and that seemed to grab his attention, because he wrapped his arms around my neck and moved gracefully into my lap.

Wanting Yugi closer to me, even though he was pretty close already, I moved my hands to his waist and turned him around so that he was facing me, then slid my hands up the back of his two shirts, and laid my palms flat against his back, my arms crossed. Yugi felt slightly cold to me, so I pulled him even closer and rubbed my hands across his back, lost, with no thought whatsoever, creating friction between my hands and his back, trying to warm him up.

We continued like this for a minute…then…Yugi gasped, and fell forward, crashing into me. I, caught off balance, fell off of the couch, heading straight for the coffee table. My last thought before my head caught the corner of the table and all went black was where my hands ended up:

Right over Yugi's scars.

To Be Continued…

-

-1-Let's just assume that Yugi sleeps through all four nights.

Author's Notes: Okay, from now on I think that I'll put Author's Notes after the chapter. Wow, where the hell did that come from? I wasn't even planning on writing about Yami going unconscious…but it fits in with my plan…chuckle Wow, I'm really getting into these cliffhangers, huh?

Well, I wrote a longer chapter for y'all, seeing how inspiration attacked me and I wrote 12 written out pages last night. Actually, this chapter was originally two…but I just decided to combine them so enjoy the long chapter!

To my reviewers: Yay! 13 reviews for this story as I'm writing this! That's so awesome! I opened my inbox this morning, and there were 11 messages in there! Sure…6 of them or so were Story Alerts and stuff, but that left 5 reviews, and I was jumping up and down in my seat going, "Yay, yay! Reviews! I did something right!"

I'm still not sure how I'm going to end this, yet, someone…and I apologize for not remembering your penname said that I should stick to my original idea, because those are usually better, but it feels so clichéd to me, that I don't think that I can without exploding.

So…just keep reading…and you'll see soon enough what my ending with be like. Now I'm off to write chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi's POV (This is Yugi's thoughts and stuff during the end of the last chapter) 

Yami pulled me back…did this mean that he wanted…loved me as much as I loved him? He started to suck on my lower lip, and I was so shocked…his scent was so intoxicating, that I just let him do it, Then he ran his tongue over my lip; not slowly, but not fast, either, and he knocked me back to my senses.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat in his lap, sucking lightly on his upper lip. Obviously this wasn't good enough for Yami, though, because he grabbed me around the waist and moved me better to face him.

Then Yami moved his hands up under my leather shirt, and I felt his warm hands against my unusually cold back, warming me up.

Questions were flying through my mind. So many that I felt overloaded. Did this mean it? Did this prove that Yami loved me, or was he just playing with me? And…

His arms crossed, and I became aware of the pain in my back again. The pain went away at school, and I was feeling better…but as Yami ran his fingers over the pain…I couldn't take it…

And everything melted away…

-

Yami's POV

When I next opened my eyes, I did it slowly, feeling that it would be less painful. When they were finally open, and light from the one lamp in the room flooded my vision, I became aware of a horrible pounding in my temple. With every beat of my heart, I felt more blood gush out of it…

…And that wasn't the only thing that was gushing blood.

I was on my back, and Yugi, my aibou, was lying on top of me. I remembered what happened before we passed out, but that was pushed to the back of my mind when I was faced with this predicament. Yugi's scars…his scars that I couldn't yet place, were bleeding, and I knew that because I was covered in it. My hands were still under Yugi's shirt, and I could feel…hell, I could smell the sticky liquid.

What was more, every once in awhile Yugi would start shaking madly…calling my name…

He wanted me to save him.

"Aibou…Yugi!" I yelled, hoping to bring him out of his sleep…I put him in that sleep…I knocked him out…but it was no use, Yugi didn't stir. He only kept up a constant shaking now, and I could barely hold him…he was moving so violently.

I sat up slowly, feeling very shaky and unbalanced myself, and tried to wake Yugi again, "Yugi…please, aibou…please wake up…" I wanted to tell Yugi that I loved him, and I'd shove any uncertainty away if he'd just wake up.

Leaning on the couch, I decided that I had to see Yugi's…'scars.' I pulled my hands out of his shirt, trying not to look at the blood that covered them, but seeing it…smelling it…anyway. I took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, balancing my precious aibou with my other hand.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to stretch his leather clothing, so I bent my knees and propped him up like that. At the moment, Yugi wasn't shaking as badly, so I pulled the leather shirt over his head and threw it to the side. It meant nothing to me.

I looked at Yugi's pale face. 'How long were we out for?' I wondered. 'It wasn't dark when we kissed…but now…if it was too long, then Yugi…' I couldn't finish the thought, looking at Yugi's pale and lifeless form…

Unable to take it, I gently picked him up, and, wobbling because of the blow to my head, laid Yugi on the couch. I gasped audibly, but it wasn't like anyone could hear me, Yugi's back was covered in blood…I couldn't see…anything…on his back.

Leaning over, I grabbed Yugi's white shirt and began to try to clean off the blood. Every time I ran the cloth down his back, more blood would take its place, and I wondered if I would make him bleed to death like this. But then again…he'd bleed to death anyway…

I continued trying to clean my Yugi's back, and after awhile all that was left were lines of blood that marked the wounds…tears started to form in my eyes, and they cascaded down, burning my face…there were more marks on his back than this morning, and I could finally see a full half of the picture…I sniffed, and tears started to flow even more determinedly as Yugi started shouting again, yet there was nothing I could do.

The marks on his back…were the Pharaoh's secret.

-

Yami's POV

…again…no, not again…its happening again…this…this pain…but why? What did I do? Why is this knife tearing me apart? Why can't this stop? Why am I bleeding?

The pain is intensifying…because I'm thinking…I remember now…but if I stopped thinking, would I let go? Would I let go and die?

And…why isn't Yami saving me? This question keeps popping into my head…it won't go away. Does Yami not want to save me? But…he kissed me back, didn't he? Doesn't that mean something?

But this pain…I can't take it anymore…the pain is moving down my back…it is my back, right? And the blood is running down my sides…I think that its my sides, anyway…and…something else, somewhere else…I feel like I'm moving, or the world is moving around me…maybe both…it feels like something out of another world…

And…it doesn't hurt, like everything else…it's pressuring me, but it doesn't hurt…I'm aware of it, that's all…maybe…maybe if I concentrated on it, then…maybe this pain would stop…maybe…

It's…it's working…I can feel the pain…yes, but the wounds are healing…and…disintegrating…almost there…it's disappearing, and I…can almost see…

I opened my eyes, but didn't move…I felt dead, or dying…I was so weak…my back burned like it did in my dream, and though the wounds were closed, I could still feel sticky blood on my skin.

I could hear Yami behind me, breathing heavily. I didn't turn to face him, I didn't have the energy to move…I could barely breathe…I remembered what happened before I passed out…I kissed him, and he kissed me back…though I was really happy about it…did Yami really mean it? I remembered his fingers over my back, how much it hurt…

Thoughts were flying through my head, though I couldn't separate any of them from the blur of pain and wonder. But…then, I had a single thought, a single thought that rose above all of the others, and I was ashamed of myself for it: Was Yami the one that was hurting me?

"Yami…" I whispered, my voice barely a whisper…I didn't even know what…or why…I was saying it, "Are you the one that's hurting me?"

-

Yami's POV

The Pharaoh's Secret…but…but that was on Marik's back…is he the one that's hurting Yugi?

But…that didn't make any sense to me. Marik was gone…well, his evil half, anyway…he was gone, and the light side of Marik wouldn't do this…I was absolutely sure of it.

The Millennium Rod was upstairs…but I couldn't leave Yugi to go and grab it, and maybe shatter it into a thousand pieces, for my pure enjoyment…not to mention just to be safe…he was calm for now, but what would happen if I left? Would Yugi start to thrash again? What if he hurt himself?

I almost laughed…what if Yugi hurt himself…my sense of humor was so appealing.

My head started to throb again, and I felt my breathing speed up a little. I felt a little dizzy, too, but I hoped that it would go away in time. The blood clotted, and it wasn't bleeding anymore, but I was still covered in it.

"Yami?" I heard Yugi say, and I stayed silent, as he was trying to say something else, too, "Are you the one that's hurting me?"

To Be Continued

-

Authoress' Notes: Well…that was definitely different than what I was expecting. It's weird how things just pop out of your fingers when you're writing and having a conversation with someone at the same time…

This chapter…well…I was writing it, and I was about halfway done…and an error popped up on my computer and deleted the whole thing. So…I wrote it over, and my first writings are more…special to me, because I just write, but the second time around, I have to sort out my thoughts…crap.

Just a note on reviews: You reviewers rock! The last chapter brought out the best reviews that I've ever gotten. Seriously, I was reading the reviews in homeroom, because I'm lucky enough to have a homeroom with a computer, and I got two or three reviews that just made me smile like an idiot and go, "Aww, that was so nice!"

The reviews also said that I had a good writing style, which made me a little self-conscious writing this chapter because I really tried to make this one good, but I don't know.

Oh, yeah…sorry about the long time that I took in putting up the chapter. I was just so busy this week…and then this chapter is so short…I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer…and better…and put it up in a shorter time span!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Yep, I put some Author's Notes up here this time, because this sort of goes with the chapter: I think that I went overboard with this one…meaning that I drowned you in unnecessary fluff and blood shed. Please just bear with me, there will be more plot in the next chapter…this one just wrote itself, I think that you know what that feels like. 

Yami's POV

"Yami, are you the one that's hurting me?"

The words flowed through my head so many times…I lost count in a matter of seconds. Yugi, my aibou, my…love, thought that I was the one that was making him bleed and scream and twitch…in his sleep?

That wasn't true at all…I loved watching Yugi sleep…his face was so serene and untroubled…how could anyone want to disturb that? I walked slowly over to the arm of the couch and looked at Yugi, whose face was now buried in his crossed arms.

Fully aware that tears were flowing down my face at a slow rate, I kneeled down in front of him, my head still aching, "Yugi…do you really think that I'd hurt you?"

-

Yugi's POV

I couldn't believe that I said that…how could I say that to my darkness? He was the one that helped me when I was down…he always dried my tears…my Yami was my hero…

And that was the second time that this fear made me wrongly accuse him of something…

I somehow managed to cross my arms in front of my head and lay it in them. My head…as well as my back, was pounding mercilessly.

Yami now knew…he must've removed my shirt when he saw how bad I was bleeding…he knew that I lied to him about something important…that I once again let him down…

Tears fell down my cheeks, and…I think that Yami was, too…that though hurt more than any knife would…or even could.

I heard Yami's steps, padded by his socks…I'll bet they were black, they're always black…and his pattern was uneven…was my darkness hurt physically as well?

He stopped moving, and I felt warm breath on my hair, I smelled intense cinnamon…"Yugi," he said, and I knew through my pain that he was also hurt, "Do you really think that I'd hurt you?"

I stopped…Yami, as much as we'd like to ignore it…has hurt me. He hurt me in Duelist Kingdom, against Kaiba, and he hurt me again when he played the Seal of Orichalcos…

But…there were the times…all those times, when he saved me, and our friends, and those times by far outnumbered the times that he had hurt me.

But, then again…that wasn't his question. I couldn't answer…I didn't want to lie to him again…"Yami…" I whispered, and lifted my head to find his crimson eyes boring into mine, "You…you have…but you'd never do it…on purpose…Yami…I love you…" My eyes widened and my mouth snapped shut

Where did that come from? I was going to apologize for lying to him…not confess! My back stabbed pain at me again…it was blinding…oh, kami-sama, it hurt so bad…my eyes were rolling to the back of my head…but I had to stay awake…I didn't want to go back to that dream…to oblivion…I wanted to stay here, with Yami…I wanted to figure out what was happening to me.

But I was losing this game, and time was running out.

-

Yami's POV

What was I saying? I knew full-well that I've hurt Yugi before…even if it was an accident…but I did do it, and then I put Yugi in an awkward position…and he was in so much pain…He wouldn't answer a question like that…at least he wouldn't want to…"

"Yami," I heard Yugi whisper, and he looked up at me, my eyes locking onto pain filled amethyst ones, "You…you have…but you'd never do it…on purpose…Yami…I love you…" At this, Yugi closed his mouth and his orbs widened.

Then…then it wasn't a fluke? That kiss wasn't a tease, or a mistake? He really meant it? I wanted to scream out in joy and pull Yugi into another kiss, but all of those thoughts disappeared when I heard a soft but pain wracked moan of pain escape my hikari's lips.

I drove my eyes back to Yugi's from where my thoughts headed them off to, and saw his eyes rolling to the back of his head, "Yugi!" I screamed, and jumped up, running to his side, "Yugi!"

This wasn't right…it was only supposed to happen when he was sleeping…and even that was sick…why was this happening to my hikari? Was this really Marik's doing? He was dead…he was dead…

"Yami…" Yugi moaned, but I don't think that he realized what he said…I could see that the marks on his back were starting to bleed again…

"No! Yugi…please…don't go back to sleep….please stay…stay here…" I flipped Yugi as quickly and as cautiously as I could onto his back and sat him up, pulling him tightly into my arms.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered frantically, "This hurts…please, just make it go away…I don't know what I did…"

I hugged Yugi tightly and found yet more warm blood covering my fingertips, "Yugi, I'm sorry…this is all my fault…I knew that you were bleeding, what these dreams were doing to you, but I didn't tell you…" I started to spill my guts out, if that's what its called, and once I started, I couldn't stop, "If I just told you, then maybe this wouldn't have happened, but I didn't want to worry you…" I kissed Yugi on the forehead, though a thin layer of sweat separated us.

"I'm sorry, Yugi…I always mess everything up…I always make mistakes and hurt you…but I don't mean to, I never would. I love you, Yugi." A small…a very small burden was lifted off of my shoulders, though a very large amount remained.

-

Yugi's POV

I keep flickering between my nightmare and the real world. One minute I'm in the real world, with Yami, and the next I'm being sliced open…I can hear Yami…he's apologizing…I think…

"I'm sorry…this…fault…knew…bleeding…dreams…you…tell…told you…this …happened…worry…sorry…mess up…mistakes…hurt…don't…to…would…love you, Yugi…"

Those words…maybe they could pull me back…but I had no strength…I felt so weak, I couldn't hold on to anything…

But…Yami loved me, right? He said it…and I didn't need to hold on to that statement…It was lifting me up…

For now.

-

Yami's POV

I was crying now…Yugi kept showing small signs of waking up…he would grab my hair…or my shoulder, but then he'd go limp…I didn't know what to do, my pleas were going unnoticed, nothing I said would stop Marik…if it even was Marik, from what was happening…

Every few seconds Yugi's wounds would heal and then split open again, though I was careful not to touch them too hard or for too long. I could only settle for rocking Yugi in my arms, whispering soft reassurances that I knew he couldn't hear.

Then…I felt Yugi stiffen…and he hugged me weakly around the ribcage, "Yami…" He buried his head into the crook of my neck and I felt warm tears crawl down my shoulder.

"Yugi," I whispered loudly so that he could hear, "Please…if-if you stay awake, then maybe you'll feel better, okay?"

I felt Yugi nod through his tears, and I stood up, my head reprimanding me because of my sudden movements with a painful pulse. But I wouldn't fall, because I needed to help Yugi.

Shifting him so that my hikari was in my arms bridal style, I carried him to the kitchen. He was so light…it wasn't a bother for me to carry him at all, "Yugi…I'm going to clean you up, okay?"

Yugi, who, thankfully, was beginning to gain back some of his strength, nodded, and said shakily, "Okay…"

When we reached the kitched, I hesitated, not sure where to put my aibou. I wasn't sure if he could support himself. Deciding to try the counter, I shifted him again until I was able to sit him on the marble counter top. "Can you support yourself?" I asked.

Yugi nodded, so I let go of him. He sat there for a moment, and seemed alright, but fell back into me as I was about to move away. "Yugi…" I whispered, trying not to cry again. He was weakened immensely by his loss of blood…I knew that he needed to go to the hospital.

But…I wouldn't be able to answer any questions…as I didn't know any answers, and the little that I did know would end me up in the psyche-ward…but if I didn't then Yugi could die right there…I laid Yugi's back on the cool counter, hoping it would ease his pain, and headed for the phone…there was no where else I could go…

-

Yugi's POV

"If you stay awake, then maybe you'll feel better, okay?"

My back was on fire…it was burning and burning yet it wouldn't turn to ash…I could tell that Yami was trying to comfort me but I knew that he didn't have a clue, either.

I didn't care if Yami lied to me…it wouldn't have done anything in the end…

I nodded, trying to get Yami to feel better…if he gave up on me…then there would be no one left to even try to save me…

He stood up and I felt Yami swaying slightly in his arms…I hoped that he wasn't hurt…"Yugi, I'm going to clean you up, okay?"

"Okay," I said, trying to act strong…though I didn't feel strong. I felt almost safe, though, Yami holding me in his protective arms…it was a weird emotion. Yami sat me down on the counter, and I felt like a small puppy that needed to be cared for. But…what else could I do?

"Can you support yourself?" He asked, and I nodded. I really thought that I could, but that was just wishful thinking, as I fell forward a minute later, my muscles not finding the strength to support myself, my back prickling cruelly. Yami caught me, though, and gently lowered me to the countertop. The marble almost felt good on my sore skin. My legs dangled off of the top of the counter as Yami whispered, "Yugi…" His voice choked and sad.

Yami walked away from me, but I could still smell his cinnamon, he was close by…

I realized then that I felt empty…like my blood was low…that was body…was running on nothing…but…you couldn't get something without nothing…

That rule applied to everyone.

-

Yami's POV

I picked up the phone off of its cradle on the wall, and stared at three numbers in my mind: 9-1-1. If I did this…I didn't know what would happen if I did this…

"Yami?" Yugi asked from across the room, him using all of his strength just to get his voice to carry.

"What, Yugi?" I asked gently, wondering if I should tell him who I was about to call. I decided that keeping things from him has gotten him into enough trouble, "Yugi…I'm calling an ambulance, okay? I'm going to try to get some help."

Something in the back of my head clicked…I was giving up on Yugi…turning him over to someone else.

I was at a dead end.

-

Yugi's POV

He…he was calling an ambulance? I…I was in real trouble…Yami wouldn't call them unless it was really needed…especially since we didn't know…we didn't know anything.

"Yami…" I said again, wanting so bad to cry, to show emotions, but there was nothing, "Am I going to die?"

-

Yami's POV

I dialed the numbers, each one feeling cold and distant…what I would become if I lost Yugi…

9.

I couldn't hesitate, every second counted…

1.

"Yami…am I going to die?"

I dropped the phone, and it fell in slow motion to the floor, clattering noisily…my hopes for an ambulance momentarily forgotten…In an instant I was at my aibou's side, and I picked up his weak hand.

But I had nothing to say…

What could I say? I had no clue if Yugi was going to live or not…"Aibou…I don't know," I whisered, trying not to cry, "But…just stay awake, okay? Will you stay awake?"

Yugi didn't answer…and his eyes fluttered to a half-closed position. I squeezed his hand, "Promise me, okay? Stay awake until we figure this out…okay?"

My light's hand squeezed slightly around mine, and his eyes opened again, "Okay…but…what if…"

I realized what Yugi was getting at…if I called the hospital…and left him in the hands of a medic…they'd probably make him go to sleep…they'd…drug him up…eventually he wouldn't be given any more blood…if he didn't wake up…then he'd die…but…he'd die anyway…"If you don't want me to call an ambulance," I said slowly, carefully choosing my words, "Then I won't, but…I can't just sit here…you'll-" I faded out…I couldn't say the words.

My head throbbed again, and my vision turned hazy…I felt myself swaying…

…The age old question…what else could go wrong?

It went away before…but now it was getting worse…I could feel the corners of my eyes darkening…I fell to my knees…

"What the hell?"

-

Yugi's POV

I heard the phone clatter to the floor after I asked my question, and realized that it wasn't the best question…I didn't know…Yami shouldn't have expected to, either…but…I felt so weak…so empty…I wasn't sure how much longer I could last…

Yami picked up my hand…he was at my side in less time than I ever thought possible…I wanted to apologize, but my breath caught in my throat. "Aibou…I don't know," he said…I thought that he was holding back tears, "But…just stay awake, okay? Will you stay awake?"

For some reason, Yami's plea meant nothing to me…I felt my eyes closing…I didn't want to go back to that dream, but somehow I knew if I closed them then I would have to…I didn't know where I would be headed, but I knew that there wouldn't be anymore pain.

Thoughts were leaking out of my head…I wasn't sure of anything anymore…I couldn't even smell fiery cinnamon over my own blood…maybe leaving wouldn't be so bad…maybe…

Yami…yeah, it was Yami, squeezed my hand tightly, but not enough so that it hurt…much…"Promise me, okay? Stay awake until we figure this out, okay?"

Yami…he wanted me to stay awake…he said that we'd figure it out…I squeezed his hand as hard as I could, "Okay…but…what if…" I didn't want to go to the hospital…if this happened because someone had turned a knife on me…but this was happening because of my dreams…my mind was doing this to me…either that, or someone was intruding…breaking into my mind…

Neither thought was inviting…

"If you don't want me to call an ambulance," My darkness said slowly, as if he didn't know how to form them, "Then I won't, but…I can't just sit here…" Yami faded out, and I looked at him…I looked at him and took in his appearance for the first time since I woke up.

His face…It was so pale…and covered on one side with blood…and none of it was mine…his golden bangs on the same side of his head were also stained red…I remembered his pained face…and now he was swaying…I tried to see where his wound was, but…it was too dark, and I was too weak…

His hand slipped out of mine as he fell, though I tried to hold on as hard as I could, "Yami," I tried to scream, but could only mouth the word…

I heard footsteps, frantic ones, and a male's voice.

"What the hell?"

To Be Continued

-

More Author's Notes: Umm…yep, definitely dragging this out way too much…way too much…please be gentle with the reviews…meaning that I would really enjoy it if you'd review…yeah…

By the way, on the new eps of Yu-Gi-Oh! Today…they squished Yami's face more than once, and the animation wasn't…very good…but I still loved them! Poor Leon! And Kaiba:

Kaiba: (maniacal laughter) Heh, funny.

And Yami: The truth will set you free! (That's at least the second or third time he's said that in that exact same tone…heh)

Alright, the next chapter will be up…about five minutes after this one. The only reason that I didn't put the two together is because I liked the break…I think that if I just continued, it wouldn't have created the same effect.

Thank you to all reviewers! Especially the one that read and reviewed all of my stories in one go! Kalimoto...yes, I commend you! You made me feel really happy in my little state of 'School...oh...just make it go away...'


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi's POV

I was in a total daze…I could barely omprehend what was happening to me…I remembered Yami…he fell, and his hand slipped out of mine…I didn't even have the strength to hold onto it.

I heard someone shout, "What the hell?" and then he ran over to me, "Yugi…Yugi, are you alright?" I didn't answer…I didn't feel I had the ability to…this person…I thought that it sounded like Jou, picked up my wrist, probably looking for a pulse. After a couple of seconds he found one, then started to speak again, after also checking Yami's. "Yami…Yami! Wake up!" He stood up and after I moved my head a little, saw him looking into the living room. Then he looked at the phone, which was still unhooked. He turned his eyes towards me, and saw that I was conscious, "Is an ambulance coming?"

I shook my head slightly, but didn't think that Jou saw, so I added, "No…" He turned back to the phone, "No…Jonouchi, don't…please, not the hospital." I know why I didn't want to go, but Jou gave me a horrified and confused stare, signaling that he didn't.

"Yuge…you might not life hospitals, but…" he trailed off, and looked down at Yami. My heart skipped a beat as more realization hit me. What happened to Yami?

I think that Jou left the room, but I didn't care. I was summoning all possible energy so that could look down at the ground and see my yami. I wanted to see him breathing…or see him move…I wanted to make sure that he was alive…

I was finally able to look down at Yami, and saw his pale yet red face. Even though he was unconscious, he still looked pained…his face muscles would twitch at random intervals…I thought that my darkness was in shock…

This whole thing was my fault, even though all logic told me that I was wrong. "Yami…" I said/whispered. "Yami," I said a little louder. "Yami!" I screamed, and saw a tear slide down through the air, settling on him form.

"Yugi…stop…come one, Yugi, we're gonna get you out of here."

Jou returned and was pushing on my shoulders, trying to get me to lie back down. I could only obey him, I was so weak…

Kaiba…at least I thought that it was Kaiba, picked up Yami, and Yami's back arched, as he had no will in his unconscious form. I looked away, "Yugi," Jou told me, "We're gonna take you and Yami to Seto's, okay?" He didn't wait for a reply, but instead picked me up…just like Yami did.

But Yami's hands felt warmer, and his arms felt stronger…Jou, though maybe with Kaiba, just couldn't compare to that.

My feeling of fatigue grew stronger…but I promise Yami that I would stay awake; I promised…my thoughts left me…I wandered off…though my…I don't think that I was sleeping…my state-of-being…didn't have any dreams, and thoughts…nothing…

I was as empty as I thought.

-

The next time I was aware of anything, I still was in pain, but it wasn't pounding; it was as if I was drugged. There was also a new pain in my side, and this one was pulsing slightly, and pumping something into me.

My mind wandered to the amount of blood that I lost, and how empty I felt…but I didn't feel that way anymore. I felt stronger…more…full.

I then realized that it was dark, and that my eyes were closed. Did I fall asleep? But…I promised Yami that I wouldn't…Yami…he tried to help me…where was he now? He passed out…

My eyes snapped open, but I didn't take in my surroundings…I didn't understand what was going on…I felt wires connected to me, and I heard a noise that sped up with my heart…was I in a hospital? But I told Jou…

My nightmare…I realized that in the empty space…when I was blank…I didn't have that dream…maybe Yami…maybe he figured it out…he said that he would…

I sat up, and the needle pinched inside my side. I winced a little, and noticed that the wires were being pulled on, but they slackened as I relaxed.

I looked down at myself. I wasn't wearing a shirt, but I was wearing a pair of blue cotton pants. They weren't mine. The assumption that I was in a hospital wasn't valid anymore, as I wasn't wearing a hospital gown, my nose wasn't full of antiseptic, and…it just didn't feel like a hospital.

The ceiling and the walls were white, yes, like most hospitals, but the floor was an off-white carpet. There was a wooden desk and dresser on opposite sides of the room, and a closed door in front of me. I wondered if it was locked.

My heartbeat was back to normal, yet I had no clue where I was. I really just wanted to find Yami…I wanted to sort things out…maybe Yami knew something about my back…and maybe we could figure something out about our feelings…

The door handle twisted, and the door opened, giving Jou space to walk in. His brown eyes were downcast, and they looked extremely tired, giving his overall appearance a slouched and depressed aura. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt, though it was still pretty hot outside. I looked at the clock above his head. It read 12:58 in the morning…I hoped that it was morning…how long was I unconscious?

"Jonouchi," I said, trying to catch his attention. I wanted to talk to him…to somebody…Jou could tell me something, right?

His head snapped up, and he moved quickly to the bedside and knelt down, looking at me was eyes that were suddenly filled with joy and concern. He put his hand on my shoulder, his fingers lingering close to the pain on my back, yet they didn't touch, "Yugi…you're…okay!" He smiled…and I was strongly reminded of someone who was under the influence of drugs, "Oh…kami-sama…Yugi…it's been five hours since I found you…"

"Jonouchi…" I wasn't sure of what to say first. I really was feeling fine…except for the pain that I felt in my back, but Ihad no doubt in my mind that I was strong enough to walk…even run. I wanted to talk to Yami…that's what I really wanted, "Where's Yami?"

Jou looked at me confusedly, and I didn't blame him. He took his hand off of my shoulder and sat on the bed, "He's sleeping…what do you remember about last night?"

I told him everything that I remembered, starting with…but not including, our kiss, and ending with when Jou came, "But…" I paused and blinked, "I need to talk with Yami…was he badly hurt?"

"Well…" Jou started, "He had a pretty bad concussion," My heart skipped at least 3 beats, "But…he's okay now. Seto's doctor gave him some medication, and once he wakes up, he should be able to leave in a few hours…" Jou nodded reassuringly. "But the meds might make him feel a little weak."

"So…we're at Kaiba Mansion?" I asked. That explained a few things…like why I wasn't dead…it seemed like I bled when I was asleep…and stopped when I was awake…I didn't want to think about what would happen at the hospital…

Jou nodded, "Yeah…you didn't want to go to the hospital, so…" He trailed off.

I started t move my hand to a ware on my chest, and felt an IV restricting me…as well as Jou's hand. He shook his head.

I, however, protested verbally, "I want to go see Yami," I told him bluntly, feeling like a child. "I'm fine, Jou! The nightmare's gone! I'm fine! I was unconscious for so long, and I didn't have that dream!" I felt hysterical…yet I wasn't crying. I probably had no more tears to give.

Jonouchi, however, did…and Jonouchi really didn't cry too often, "Yugi…you didn't fall asleep…you didn't even go unconscious. Yugi…you went into shock…you almost died!"

It didn't even click, "No…I'm fine! I want to see Yami, I want to talk to him!"

"Yugi…please calm down…I don't think that you understand what's going on…do you know who's doing this to you?"

I stopped fighting with Jou and relaxed, landing back to Earth, "No…me and Yami never got a chance to talk about it…"

Jou's face went pale, and wordlessly he stuck a hand into his sweatshirt and pulled out a picture. I took it and looked at the corner, afraid of what could shock Jou to silence. My name was typed in capital block letters, with the date and a time that was two hours different than the 2:17 am that was on the clock over the door. I moved my eyes to the picture in the center, and felt nauseous at what I saw.

"Jonouchi…is this…is this the…Pharaoh's Secret?" I didn't understand…how could Marik…he was gone…Yami defeated his evil…and, why didn't Yami say anything?

Well…there wasn't much time…maybe he didn't find an opening? No…when I…blamed him…he could've told me, but he didn't…

I looed at Jonouchi, and he nodded. I handed him back the picture, having no desire to look at the image that was already burned into my mind. Over half of my back was covered in scars…it didn't make any sense…

I decided to try again, "Jonouchi…when can I see him?"

As if on cue, the door opened and a doctor walked in, probably Kaiba's personal one. He said 'hello' in a would-be-cheerful voice, then started looking at all of the machines connected to me, making notes on his clipboard every once in a while.

The doctor asked me questions, though Jou answered most of them, as I was lost in my head. I didn't want that image burned in my head, but I did, and I wanted to know why Yami kept that information from me…but I didn't…

The doctor then checked to see if my eyes were focused properly and my overall movement capabilities. I felt extremely stiff, but pushed through it in hopes of finding out answers to my questions. Finally…the doctor pulled all of the wires out of me, and told me that in a few minutes I could go see Yami.

The doctor left, and Jou turned back to me, handing me a white t-shirt, and I put it on. I had a feeling that these clothes belonged to Mokuba, who was taking a week long trip with a friend. It was Jou's idea to let him go, therefore giving him and Kaiba more…alone time.

More questions entered my mind. Ones that I knew I would get an answer to, "Jonouchi, why were you at the Game Shop?"

Jou looked surprised for a minute, but answered after he remembered, "You forgot your wallet at the library, and I just wanted to give it back to you." He shrugged, "I'm just glad that I didn't wait until tomorrow."

I nodded, almost smiling, "And…where's Kaiba?"

"He took the day off…I think that he's checking on Yami…" Jou frowned, "He really was scared for you two…I've never seen him like that before…he carried Yami out to the limo…I guess that he felt like dead weight…"

I grinned inwardly…sort of. Kaiba, even since he's gotten with Jou, has really gotten sentimental…and he really does care. "But he wasn't too happy about the blood in his car," Jou added.

The door opened again. I was expecting the doctor, but it was Kaiba, dressed in a navy suit minus the coat, with a black shirt. His blue eyes looked even more exhausted that Jou's.

"Yugi…" he said, and I wasn't sure of what to expect, "Yami's awake."

No…I wasn't expecting that.

-

Yami's POV

When I next opened my eyes, I found myself in a laverder room with a smooth white ceiling. There was pressure winding all around my head, especially where I hit the corner of the coffee table. Raising my hand to the wound, I saw that it was bangaged tightly around my head, going under my bangs. It didn't hurt too badly, which made me think that I was given some type of medication.

I moved my hand back to my side, but stopped it in front of my eyes for a minute. I remembered…the blood was washed off of my skin, but the memory of it…I could remember the smell, the feel of it…my fear, because I knew where it came from…

Where was I? I knew that it wasn't a hospital…it didn't reek of antiseptic, but this place wasn't familiar to me at all…I wasn't at home…where was Yugi?

I bolted up in the unfamiliar bed, and my head reprimanded me again. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was dressed in a light blue fitted t-shirt and black cotton paints that weren't mind. My own clothes were hanging on a chair next to the bed, most likely covered in blood.

There was also a chair on the opposite side of the bed, but no one was sitting in it. I wanted to get up and go look for Yugi, but my head was pounding again, and a felt nauseous…I wasn't even sure if I could support myself…

I raised my knees to my chin and hugged my legs…I was getting that feeling again…I didn't' know where I was…where my aibou was…I wasn't even sure if he was alive…I closed my eyes to try to stop tears from leaking through…and..I didn't even have the strength to find out…the tears broke through…

I sat there for a while, crying, spilling out my heart of the nobodies that were in the vicinity. I was scared…confused…I was absolutely helpless…and I wanted to see my aibou.

I made a promise through my tears…today I would tell Yugi everything. I'd spill…my guts…to him whether he was alive…or not…

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my neck, and I felt a light weight on the bed. I opened my streaming eyes and saw my aibou clinging to me. I removed my arms from my shins and hugged him back, letting my knees lie straight.

I was in awe…was this really my light? Last night…he couldn't even hold himself up…and now, he walked into the room…and had the strength to embrace me like this?

Yugi?

-

Yugi's POV

The walk to Yami's room was a short one, as it was only across and down the hall aways…but it felt so long to me…it didn't know why, but I was scared…maybe something so terrible happened that Yami couldn't tell me that Marik was the one that was trying to harm me?

Jou was on my right side, and Kaiba was on my left. Jou kept sending worried glances my way, while Kaiba kept looking at Jou. Everyone was nervous…

"This one," Kaiba said, stopping in front of a room. "It's unlocked, you can just go in…" Kaiba moved to Jou and laced their fingers together, "C'mon, puppy, let's leave them alone."

Jou looked down at me, "It'll be alright, right, Yugi?"

I nodded, and turned to the door as Kaiba and Jou walked away. I took a deep breath, and opened the door, not having a clue as to what I was going to say to Yami. I wasn't sure if I was mad or not, but I was definitely scared…

When I walked in…my eyes met a sight that would have drove me to tears if I had any to spare. Yami was holding his knees to his chest…and he was crying…it wasn't a quiet crying, either…I've never heard Yami show emotion like this before…

And it hit me and I walked over to Yami and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he laced his arms around my waist. A few tears dropped onto the white shirt, turning it almost gray. Then Yami was silent, and we were content to be in each other's arms.

Yami didn't tell me about Marik…because he couldn't…he cared too much…

To Be Continued.

-

Author's Notes: Don't you hate those three stupid words? There'll be more plot development in the next chapter…okay? Though…I don't know when the next chapter will be…Review? Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi's POV

After Yami and I were reunited, we didn't really say anything. It was still early in the morning, though neither of us were really tired at that point.

I tried not to think about what the last two nights did to me, and I just sat in Yami's bed with him, his head resting on mine, our hands entwined, fingers laced.

I noticed that my darkness' head was bandaged, but I didn't get an answer when I asked him about it. That made me feel like it was my fault…I deduced that we both got knocked unconscious after we kissed…it made sense…

For a long time I listened to Yami's breathing. He asked me where we were, and how we got there, but that was about it, and from there it was his breathing again. After about an hour his inhales and exhales became labored, signaling that my Yami fell asleep.

It was weird…when I came out of mortal peril…all I wanted to do was talk to Yami…but now I was just happy to be with him…I looked at Yami's sleeping form…his calm face, and I wanted to close my eyes, too…

But I didn't…and I knew exactly why…

Yami's hand tightened, and I could feel his racing pulse from underneath his skin. "Shh…" I whispered into Yami's ear, "Shh…it'll be alright…" Yami…he always had nightmares…they were his memories trying to get back to him…false ones trying to hurt him…and just…nightmares.

Yami had those nightmares because he wanted to stay here…on Earth…and I was eternally grateful…but…I wondered why I was having nightmares like that…'Marik' wasn't a good enough answer. We didn't have any facts…barely even a why…

Yami's pulse slowed down, and his hand slackened slightly: he defeated his demons…I remembered the first night he had a nightmare…he was a complete wreck that night…and every night for a long time, too. But he was starting to overcome the nightmares, and I was really proud of him…

Would I be able to overcome these nightmares, or would I…die first?

I squeezed Yami's hand…

Time flew by quickly…my mind mulling over empty spaces that I wished were full. Soon it was morning, and Yami opened his crimson orbs, looking drowsy.

I couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked. "Morning, Yugi…" His free hand moved to his forehead, and he scratched at his bandages. He soon realized that it was a losing battle, though, and started to speak without thinking, "Did you sleep well?"

Then it hit him, and Yami only then realized where he was, and why he was there, "Oh, aibou…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gone to sleep…I should've-" He trailed off, and started to take his hand out of mine.

But I tightened it, "No…" I said, "It's fine…but," I looked around, "We do need to talk…but not here…" I felt rude and ungrateful to Jou and Kaiba…without them then we'd probably still be at the Game Shop…but…I didn't feel like we could really talk freely there…

Yami nodded, and I could've smiled.

-

Yami's POV

Yugi was extremely quiet almost all morning…I woke up at about 7, and after our short but disastrous conversation, Yugi didn't say another word…but he wanted to…I could tell.

Every few minutes for an hour, Yugi would turn his head and look at me, open his mouth, then blink and turn away. He wanted to talk, even though he said that he didn't. Maybe he was afraid…or maybe he was thinking about what I wanted to do…no…I shook my head…I was over thinking…we both wanted to talk, but we wanted to wait until a better time…

I felt paranoid, and I wouldn't let go of my hikari's hand…I felt like he would slip away from me again…Yugi said that he loved me…but what if he didn't mean it? What if he just said it as if I was a brother…he did think that he was going to die…

But…maybe after the 4th night…it would stop…maybe he'd stop bleeding…and maybe he wouldn't…anyway, Yugi squeezed my hand back, he probably wouldn't let himself sleep.

After all, I know that I wouldn't…

-

(Still in Yami's POV, just to clear that up)

Breakfast was almost no different than in bed. Jou came in around 8 o'clock, maybe a little after, and saw that we were awake. I think that he noticed that Yugi looked lost, because his face fell a little. His gaze moved to my forehead.

"How's your head, Yami?" Yugi's expression didn't really change when Jou spoke. H was probably thinking about everything that was going on.

I nodded, "It's alright, Jonouchi. I'm glad that you and Kaiba showed up, though…" I looked at Yugi, who was now out of his reverie and was silently listening to Jonouchi and I. "I don't know what we would've done…"

I saw Yugi nod gratefully, "Yeah…thanks, Jonouchi, " I could tell that Yugi was extremely tired by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice, but I also knew that he wouldn't go to sleep…but maybe if we got outside…we could talk there, and…maybe we could figure something out.

I also realized that I was hungry…I didn't eat too much last night, rather made the food for Yugi's benefit. Now my stomach was churning slightly. Plus, maybe if Yugi got some food into him, then he'd perk up.

"So…" Jou said, "Do you two want something to eat?" He looked as if he said that only to break the silence, but both Yugi and I…and I knew Jonouchi, him also, were hungry.

So, two floors and a hallway later, we were downstairs in the kitchen, eating pancakes with syrup. Jonouchi was usually a superb cook, but the food was a little burnt, though its not like I was in any condition to brag about cooking. It just seemed like Jou was concerned with something else…like us…

Yugi ate…I made sure of it, and drank at least two cups of black coffee, yet he was still extremely quiet. He went to use the bathroom after, so Jou and I cleared the table.

"Yami…what did Yugi and you talk about last night?" Jou asked me as he tipped his and Yugi's plates into the sink.

I hesitated, "…Nothing…we didn't really say anything…and I think that its overloading him…he wants to talk with me, but…" I trailed off, not wanting to sound ungrateful towards Jou and Kaiba, who was now back at work.

"You think it'll sound awkward in the mansion," Jou finished, and I nodded. "What about…" Jou thought for a minute, then his face lit up, "The courtyard. That's were me and Seto talk when things aren't looking too hot."

I smiled, thinking that a garden/courtyard setting would be perfect, "Okay…thanks, Jonouchi."

"Hey," Jonouchi waved his hand, "Don't even think on it."

-

Yugi's POV

I left Yami and Jonouchi to clean up the table, saying that I needed to use the bathroom…but I didn't…I couldn't take the silence anymore.

Once I actually found that bathroom in Kaiba's huge house, I closed and locked the door behind me, then pulled my shirt over my head.

The bathroom's plentiful mirrors were arranged that I could see the reflection of the reflection of my back by looking straight ahead. I didn't want to see the scars…I didn't need to…but I thought if I could see the image on my own skin…maybe something would click…

Marik…his evil, resentful side, was doing this to me…that was obvious…to get revenge for his childhood, just like before…buy why? Why did he pick me, and not Yami? Though…if it was Yami, I'd wish that it was happening to me, instead…

And how? Marik was gone…his soul was destroyed…Yami…and me, I guess, defeated him…he worked so hard…even Jou suffered…everyone suffered…

I closed my eyes to stop the nonexistent tears…I couldn't even cry anymore…I wanted this to stop…I wanted it all to stop…

But once again…I didn't know how…

-

Yami's POV

"Jonouchi…Yugi's been gone for a long time."

I looked at the clock, getting slightly impatient. Yugi and I were going to finally sort things out…well, if he did want to go out to the courtyard, that it…

"Maybe he got lost?" Jou suggested, his feet on the now clean table as he sat back in the chair.

I stood up from my own seat and sighed, "I'll go look for him."

Jou looked at me with a face, "Well…won't you get lost, too?"

"I'll take my chances."

I didn't get lost, and I didn't think that Yugi was, either. However, I did think that Yugi was looking his back…he still didn't know about the scars…or Marik…he'd find out that I kept information from him and pull away…but if he did, then what hope would be left?

I reached the bathroom…how I knew it was the bathroom, I didn't know, but I could see a light on underneath the door, and I doubted that it was a maid.

I knocked on the door, "Yugi?" No answer. "Yugi!" I was panicking now. Either it wasn't Yugi, or it was and he was hurt…or ignoring me. If it wasn't Yugi, I would've been told so, so that option was out…and the two remaining weren't appealing.

I attempted to twist the doorknob, but it was locked. I wasn't surprised, "Yugi! Please, open the door! I know you're in there! Why won't you talk to me?"

There was a pause, and then I heard Yugi's voice, though I strained for it, "Because…I'm confused…and I don't understand why this is happening to me…"

I removed my hand from the doorknob as Yugi twisted it and opened the door. The next thing I knew, he was in my arms, dry sobs taking over his breath.

I noticed that Yugi's shirt was lying on the bathroom floor, and I tightened my grasp on him, trying not to touch his back. He did see the scars… "Yugi…do you hate me…for not telling you?" I felt like I was being selfish…but I had to know…

-

Yugi's POV

Yami held me tightly…I didn't understand…I couldn't. All I cared about was Yami…and…his question. Why would I hate him? I stopped my tearless sobs and pulled away from him, grabbing his hand, "No…of course not…I could never hate you."

I felt tired…but I wouldn't sleep…

Yami smiled warmly, but it didn't reach his eyes, "So…now you know…"

I shook my head, "No…I barely understand…"

Yami led me back into the bathroom and picked up Mokuba's shirt. "Come on, I think that we need some fresh air."

I let go of Yami's hand to pull the white shirt over my head, and then smiled. Yami had a way of giving trivial things such importance. I reached up and touched his bandage. "Does this hurt?"

Yami shrugged, "Just a little. But I'll be fine, I promise." He grabbed my hand again and entwined our fingers, "Ready?"

That was an understatement.

-

Yami's POV

I could see why Jou and Kaiba always talked in the courtyard. It really was a beautiful place. It looked almost like a piece of Domino Park. There were late blossoming trees and springy grass, making it seem like spring. The sun was shining and it was pleasantly warm out. I, as well as Yugi, was barefoot, and we wordlessly decided to walk on the grass instead of the sidewalk, our hands still entwined.

Eventually we sat down under an apple tree, and just sat for a moment in a semi-awkward silence. Yugi decided to break it.

"Yami…why did you kiss me back?"

That…wasn't a question that I was expecting so soon, but it was one that I could answer easily enough, "For the same reason that you kissed me." I said that knowing fully well what disaster it could reign, but somehow I knew that it wouldn't.

Yugi moved closer to me, "I know I said it before, Yami, but…I don't think it counted…" he took a deep breath, "I love you."

I smiled, and I wondered how I could feel so happy during such a dire time, "I love you, too, aibou." His lips met with mine, and I wasn't sure who started the kiss. But those thoughts melted away as my hand wove around his waist.

Suddenly, Yugi froze, and pulled out of the kiss, his face turned away from mine. I sensed that he was in pain, and I realized that my hand grazed his back under his shirt. I took my hands away from him, and inched slowly away, severing all contact with him, thinking that he needed space.

Yugi turned back to me, and I stopped fidgeting. He grabbed my arm and looked straight into my eyes, "Do you know why Marik is doing this to me?"

-

Yugi's POV

…I did it…I told Yami that I loved him…and he loved me back…all of the horrible things that were going on…it didn't matter…for that minute, I didn't care.

My lips met with Yami's, though I wasn't sure he leaned forward or if I did. Cinnamon…Yami tasted like cinnamon…

Yami's hand brushed against my scars on my lower back…and at his touch a fire spread through my veins, piercing the other scars…I turned my head away from Yami, breaking out kiss.

Was this Marik's plan? When I leaned against the tree, or when my clothes slid across my back…it didn't hurt…Jou touched my back by accident during breakfast…it didn't hurt…  
When Yami's flesh touched mine, though…it burned…was this on purpose? Did Marik know what he was doing…was he aware of our thoughts and actions?

I turned back to Yami and grabbed his arm. I looked into his eyes, crimson eyes, and did my best o keep contact, "Do you know why Marik is doing this to me?"

To Be Continued

-

Author's Notes: Wait…did anything even happen in this chapter? Reads chapter over Oops…nope…well, except for the end…remember what I said last chapter about plot? Scratch that…next chapter! Well…not so much, but there's plot and some key points leading to the end. I'm going to take a really good estimate and guess about…5-7 chapters left…one question: Why did chapter seven have more hits than chapter six?

Yay Reviewers! Thank you so much! And to NKingy, who burnt his/her tongue on his/her soup while reading my story...sorry!

New Episodes tomorrow! (As I'm writing this at…11:30 at night on the dot!) Yes! And then…on the 15th…Yami in a skirt! …I mean…the Memory Arc…yeah…well, except I have my PSAT's that day…damn them…7:45 to 11:15. They did it on purpose, I swear!

And GX, too! Wow, big week for YGO! I'm so nervous about GX…I hope that it doesn't suck!

Until next time! Which…will probably be on Monday…as chapter 9 and most of 10already down on paper…Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: There's some swearing here…just thought that I'd let you know.

Chapter Nine

Yami's POV

I looked at Yugi sadly, wishing that I could give him a helpful answer, "No…aibou, I'm sorry, I don't. The only thing I can think of is vengeance…but you probably already thought of that…"

Yugi nodded, then looked back up at me, "…do you know how…"

The image of the Millennium Rod floated into my head, "The Millennium Rod might have something to do with it…but, I don't know how he'd control it…" Yugi looked sadly at the ground, breaking my heart. I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled a little; my light stiffened a little, but then relaxed, and his head leaned on my shoulder, "I wish it was me, aibou…you didn't do anything to deserve this…"

Yugi sniffed and shook his head, "Neither did you…"

I frowned. While I didn't do anything…it was still my fault that Marik hated us…if was destiny, if one wanted to stretch it that far. And…when did destiny ever really favor us, anyway? Yugi was bullied for years…I tested his sanity, and now this…as for me…I don't even know my real name…

"No…" I finally responded, "But it's still my fault."

Yugi buried his head into my shoulder, "Yami, I want to go home…"

-

Yugi's POV

A couple of minutes after Yami and I 'discussed' things, we found Jou and asked him to bring us home. Jou was more than reluctant to leave us alone, but we won out in the end, telling him that if something seriously went wrong, then we'd call Kaiba Mansion.

I still had a feeling that Jou didn't want to bring us home, but to spare us some luxury or another, he 'borrowed' Kaiba's silver Porsche and drove us home.

The ride was slightly less awkward than breakfast, probably only because Jou was going on about how one thing or another sucked for one reason or another.

As Jou drove into the driveway, and Yami and I got out, thanking him and Kaiba furiously, I began to get nervous. What state would our house be in? I was almost sure that it would be stained crimson inside and out…

"Are you feel-…" Yami started, but dropped off, opting instead to hold my hand. I felt…I didn't know how I felt about Yami trying to ask me how I felt, but at the same time finding it difficult.

Yami reached out and opened the side door of the Game Shop following a deep breath. The kitchen didn't look…that bad…everything, meaning a trail on the floor, the phone, and the counter, were most likely permanently stained…did most of this come from me?

I felt nauseous at the thought. The living room…was probably worse…

"Aibou," Yami said, sensing my weariness, "Why don't you go upstairs and change, and I'll clean up the kitchen…we'll tackle the living room…later."

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing that Yami wasn't that much better with blood than I was. Plus…I didn't want to leave him.

"Yes, of course," Yami said, "It's not terrible in here…it'll only take me a couple of minutes."

"Your head…" I argued feebly. He still had that concussion…at this point, his injury was worse than mine.

"Will be fine. Go on, aibou. I'll be right here, okay?" Yami went to a drawer and pulled out an old dishtowel, then turned on the faucet.

"Alright," I said, and turned away from him to get to the stairs. The only problem…I had to go through the living room to get to them…no problem. I didn't look into the stained room at all, and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

When I hit my bedroom, I yawned…it was only 10:30...

And once night came…what would happen?

-

Yami's POV

Once I put a little…'elbow grease…' into it, the blood wiped pretty easily off of the kitchen fixtures. I wasn't, however, too easy around blood, so I did my best to act as if it was something else. Once the kitchen was clean, and only the memory remained, I threw the couple of now rags into the garbage and followed Yugi upstairs.

I looked into the living room as I strayed upstairs. The blue-carpet was now crimson in some places, and I hoped that the couch wasn't too badly off. Squinting closely at the coffee table, I saw that the corner that was hit was also discolored.

My head throbbed again.

Once upstairs in Yugi's room, I changed into a pair of black silk pants and a royal blue undershirt, placing the permanently borrowed clothes into the hamper.

Then I looked into the mirror on the door and ripped the bandage off, throwing it into the garbage can with one hand and lifting up my bangs with the other. The injury was ugly…scrubbed raw, and deep, but too big for stitches. I replaced my bangs, sick of looking at the injury.

I sat on my bed and looked sideways at the door, listening to running water. Yugi was showering, most likely trying to wash everything away…

I remembered the last time…only one day ago, that was in this position, worrying about Yugi…while he was showering…it seemed so long ago.

I thought that I heard sobs floating over the running water, and I hoped that it was my imagination.

There certainly was way too much of that going on.

I suddenly felt tired…Jou said that the medication I was on for my head might make me drowsy…but I had no clue that it would be this extreme…

I fell backwards, narrowly missing the pillow, along with my head injury, which in light-headedness, I was grateful for. Yugi wouldn't mind if I took a small rest, right?

My eyes closed, and I didn't realize that it didn't matter whether Yugi was okay with it or not…

-

(Dream Sequence…yeah, yeah, I know its lame…don't give me that…)

I was floating in darkness…there were no walls, floors, there wasn't even a ceiling…yet I wasn't falling…I felt like I was standing, yet I wasn't supporting myself…I was just there…I couldn't see…or smell…I couldn't find any sensory elements…I knew that this was a dream…yet I had no desire to wakeup…and that was different.

"Pharaoh…" I heard a voice in my ears, yet I didn't know where it came from. But…I knew who it was, and…I didn't like it…

"Marik!" I yelled, trying to sound brave, but I was terrified. This, like Yugi's, was no ordinary dream. But…if Marik did incapacitate me first, maybe I could use whatever I could get out of Marik…"Marik, why are you doing this to Yugi?"

I heard Marik's voice chuckle, and then the sound condensed as Marik came into view. I wasn't sure if he was really in front of me, or if he was just in my mind. The line between dreams and reality was fading into nothing, and the two were crossing over, mixing together.

"Why? I thought that that part was obvious…" Marik smiled, and I flinched, "What I thought…mine would have been 'how.'"

I didn't say a word, and Marik took my silence as an invitation to go on, "Heh…you thought that you destroyed me, didn't you, my Pharaoh…darkness can't survive without the light to make a shadow…and once the shadow is made, it can't leave until the light disappears as well…" He chuckled again. -1-

I clenched my teeth at the masked threat. That's why…his plan was to kill Yugi…and subsequently…me.

"Why…why couldn't you just leave Yugi out of this? Torture me…not him…"

"Why, why, why," Marik taunted, "We never got to see the Pharaoh's Secret on our back…" He grinned, "…Yami…I thought that you would just want a chance to see it…"

I resisted the urge to scream. Marik…he knew…he had to of known…I couldn't read the text…I gave up the chance for my memories…for Yugi. He knew that my real name was Yami…

"Funny," Marik said, as if reading my thoughts, "Yugi…you small light…you did so much for him…yet he's afraid to let you touch him…how sad…" Marik laughed…he didn't find it sad at all.

But…I didn't understand, "What? Yugi's afraid…?" My voice shook with disbelief and fear.

"No…not what, I told you what. 'Why' is your question…one that…you'll have to ask him yourself."

I still didn't get it…Yugi loved me…didn't he? Didn't he?

"YAMI!" I heard a voice…Yugi's voice, and the line between dream and reality separated once more, pulling its contents with it.

The last thing I heard…was Marik's maniacal laughter.

-

Yugi's POV

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I stepped out of the tub and wiped my eyes. Somewhere between stepping into the shower and picking up the bar of soap I remembered exactly what the effect of Marik's dream had on me, and I found that I did have some extra tears to spend.

I didn't wash my skin or my hair, and got out of the shower as soon as the water made my hair lie straight.

I turned around and looked at what I could of my shoulder…frustration boiled up inside of me, and I ignored it, determined to get through as much of this as possible on my own.

As soon as I was dry, not counting my hair, I got changed into a pair of dark violet cotton pants and a black t-shirt, then towel dried my hair so it suck up in its usual position.

I went to turn the knob of the door slowly; but heard a groan outside, and my speed doubled.

I wrenched open the door and saw Yami with his face buried in his pillow, his hands clutching the sides of it as if his life depended on it. His left leg twitched uncontrollably.

I knew what was happening, as it happened so often, but that didn't stop it from scaring me…or him. Yami's nightmares were so awful…

It didn't look like Yami would be able to defeat this one, either. And when I couldn't wake him up, he…we had to wait until his mind let himself wake up…I sat on the bed and placed my palm over Yami's white knuckle.

"Yami…come on, hang in there…my koi (love)." I told him, though I was sure he couldn't hear me. Yami…I could hear him crying…he often screamed…but…he usually held back tears…from what I could see…-2- "Yami…wake up!" I felt all of my frustration building to the surface, "YAMI!"

As if he…died, Yami stopped moving, and for a hectic moment, I really thought that he did. His hands loosened, and his overall appearance relaxed dramatically.

But then I focused, and I knew that my Yami was alive because I heard his ragged, wet sobs. "Yami, are you okay?" He didn't answer, and I fit my hand into his. He squeezed it, as if he didn't want me to go anywhere, "It's okay…I'm not leaving you, it was only a nightmare, okay?"

Suddenly, Yami ripped his hand out of mine, flipped onto his back, and sat up in one smooth motion, "No," he said, and I noticed how scared his tear-stained face looked, "It wasn't…it wasn't dream…" He jumped off of the bed, and, as if there was no tomorrow, threw open the closet doors and began to throw everything out of it…unfocused, not paying attention to anything at all.

"Yami?" I asked, mildly afraid, "Yami, what're you doing?"

He ignored me, and pulled out a rather large Tupperware box…while I began to piece out everything that was happening. "Yami, was your dream…about Marik?"

He ignored me again…or maybe he didn't hear me at all, and pulled out the Millennium Rod. I started, halfway expecting it to come out and stab me, but…it didn't. It wasn't glowing, or even radiating some type of energy…it was…dead…

Yet Marik wasn't.

Yami, above everything else, seemed to notice this as well, and…exploded, "No! This is fucking bullshit! Marik! Why can't you just leave us alone! Goddamn it!" He lifted up the Rod and swung it sideways, embedding the wing of the Rod in the wall. I sat frozen, terrified even…Yami's rage throwing me off completely. What was his dream about? Yami's breathing started to slow down, and he lowered his hands. "Just…just…leave Yugi alone…please…" Then…he stood up and walked out of the room…as if I wasn't there…at all…

Yami's nightmare…while I didn't think that I was in it, it revolved around me in every possible way…and it shook Yami up…badly.

-

Yami's POV

Nothing…NOTHING…was running through my head except for my sheer hatred for Marik. I jumped off of my bed, oblivious to everything, my only destination the Millennium Rod.

I got to the closet and opened it, falling to my knees and pulling out everything from clothes to book to plastic containers, stopping only when I found a Tupperware box containing to six other items.

I ignored all of them, and pulled out Marik's Millennium Rod…but…it was cold. There was no magic running through it…no dark powers…nothing…Marik…wasn't using the Millennium Rod…

And my whole body crashed; reason and chaos colliding, mixing together and taking parts…self-control and dignity lost in the realm of my demons…and I couldn't pull anything out.

"No! This is fucking bullshit! Marik! Why can't you leave us alone? Goddamn it!" In an emotional outburst, no thought involved, I wedged the wing of the Millennium Rod into the wall. The Sennen Eye glinted at me as if it was laughing, and I was brought back down to Earth. My obvious loud breathing slowed down, and I dropped my hands, "Just…just…leave Yugi alone…please…" Yugi…he was right behind me…

'Yugi, your small light…you did so much for him…yet he's afraid to let you touch him…'

Was he? Was he really? I remembered how when I touched Yugi's back…each time we kissed…he either passed out…or pulled away…and when I came too close…he stiffened…did Marik somehow know about our feelings? Our thoughts? Our actions? The thought was terrifying…

And Yugi saw my fit.

I stood up and walked out of the room…ashamed…but I didn't know where to go, so I sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. I only then realized that I was crying.

Did my touch really hurt my Yugi?

-

Yugi's POV

I decided to give Yami a few minutes…where ever he was. I knew that he wouldn't want to leave…but after that…he needed to think…  
I got up off of the bed and walked over to the Millennium Rod. After pulling on it, I finally got it out of the wall, in my grasp…it felt cold…dead…I didn't want to look at it, so I threw it into the box and pushed it back into the closet, then threw all of the objects that Yami displaced over it. I closed the door.

Yami's dream…what did Marik say to scare him like that? I walked out of the room, and Yami's bare foot caught my eye. He didn't go very far.

"Yami…" I said, realizing how hard of a position Yami was in when trying to comfort me. "…What happened?"

Yami only shook his head, and I moved to the other side of him, then sat against the wall, my hip touching his. My back prickled a little, but I didn't care. Yami didn't want to tell me…but before…he always did…why was this so different?

I knew…

Because it was real.

To Be Continued

-

-1-This doesn't apply to the whole "Yami going to the afterlife" thing.

-2-Yugi doesn't know that Yami cried during his nightmares…they make him sweat, etc, etc. Only after…and that was a lame attempt to cover up a mistake in earlier chapters, because I just had to add another storyline halfway through.

-

Author's Notes: No. I just want to put this out there. There will be no sex, lemons, or otherwise…yeah. No one's going to screw each other in my fic, unlike the last new episode of Smallville. I just had to say that. Heh heh.

My fic is coming to a close very quickly. There are two, count 'em, two, chapters left. I actually wrote the whole thing down on paper last Saturday, but I like the idea of weekly updates. I don't have enough time to get sooner ones up, anyway…damn.

I hope that you guys like my fic…and I'm in the process of writing a new one! This one will have vampires, but less blood than this one…wow, that's sad. Anyway, I'm not going to put it up until its done, because I have my heart set on making this the best fic I've ever written, and, I really want to write it, and if no one reads it, then I'll get discouraged. So…yeah.

My thoughts on GX, for those who want to know them: It's…cute. I don't hate it, though I do love the original series much, much better. You know how there was a little marathon on on Friday? Well…I didn't watch it. I watched my tapes of episodes 50-54 instead. And…yeah. Another downer for GX: they took off DBZ and put on GX instead…bummer. Overall, though, it's a cute series, although they did make fun of the old one. My quote from that was "They even make fun of YGO in YGO." They gave Yugi Yami's voice! I'm not sure if I like that or not…and Yugi was taller! Yay! Though…ten years later…he's still wearing that same school uniform…hmm…Believe you me, I could write three pages of what I think about GX, all of them being positive and negative thoughts combined into a rant much like this one. And…here ends my rant.

Rant on Dawn of the Duel: Well…I was a couple episodes ahead of myself, so I was just a little disappointed, but I'm so, so, so excited and happy! Let's go, let's go!

Oh, yeah, another note on my fic: There will be spoilers at the end...I hope that that doesn't bother anyone, but if it does...well...I don't know what to say about that. Well...there is an alternate ending with no spoilers, but that is really sad...suggestions are accepted, if there is a huge problem with spoilers...you've been warned, by the way.

Please review! I love my reviewers…you guys/girls make me so happy!


	10. Chapter 10

Yugi's POV

"Yami…please tell me…it might make you feel better…" I metaphorically prodded Yami, as a mother would her child.

"But…you'll feel worse," Yami whispered as more tears leaked out of his eyes. I couldn't take it, and put my arms around Yami's neck. His dream didn't sound good at all, but…he needed to share it. For both our sakes.

Yami didn't return my embrace…I pulled out of the hug and looked at him, hurt leaking out of my eyes, "Did I do something?"

"No," Yami said, and shuttered, "It's me…I'm hurting you…when I touch you…and don't say that I don't, it came straight out of…his…mouth."

"I don't care," I said, though I knew that later I would later when my back was burning. I clenched Yami's fingers, and he, finding this contact okay, didn't pull away. "We'll figure this out…" I was surprised at how reassuring my tone sounded, but Yami wasn't buying it.

"Aibou…we're at a dead end…it's not the Rod…Marik knows our every move…and on top of it, he's trying to pull us apart." Yami looked past me, but not at anything behind me, "I don't know where to go."

I don't either," I admitted. "But…let's not think about that right now…let's…go clean up the living room," I tried for a joke, "Because I don't think that Granda would buy 'the ketchup bottle exploded."

My lame attempt at a joke earned a small smiled from Yami. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, "Okay, aibou, let's go."

-

Yami's POV

Again and again…and every time, Yugi's bravery in the face of adversity never failed to surprise, motivate, and gladden me. For the rest of the day we cleaned the living room. We both paled at the sight of all of the blood, but got used to it…almost quickly. We both had to go outside multiple times to clear our lungs of the rusty metallic smell.

In Yugi's determination to get rid of his blood…and the bit that was mine, his aura lost that tired, scared feeling. I knew that we'd be able to do the same thing if we faced Marik…well, together, at least.

We took caffeine breaks at irregular intervals, and ruined at least three towels…but…slowly but surely, we…and the rug shampoo-er, somehow managed to replace the red stains with a barely noticeable pink tinge…and by the time Grandpa got home from the dig…we didn't have an exact date…hopefully this whole thing would just become a memory…

Jou called to check up on us, and it felt nice to be reassured that there was help if needed…maybe it wouldn't be needed…

By 5 o'clock, everything was done…but now…an ever harder challenge was waiting.

-

Night Three-Yugi' POV

I'm not tired…I'm not tired…the truth was, I was tired.

It was around 6:30. Yami started to watch TV on the chair a while ago, while I was making a dinner that neither of us ate. I ended up climbing into Yami's lap, as I had no desire to sit on the couch, and Yami was okay with it.

Until he went to change the channel and his hand brushed my lower back, of course. I tried to hide my discomfort, but I ended up breathing faster than normal.

Yami looked terrified, as if I would pass out right on top of him, "Yugi…I-"

"No, Yami…let me stay?" I felt safe with Yami. The way that he talked about Marik's plan…it was like he wanted to drive us apart…and the closer I was to Yami…the better I felt.

"Okay…" Yami said hesitantly, but didn't relax as much as before.

There was still one thing that I wasn't sure of, though, and I asked Yami about it 5 minutes later, "Yami…does Marik actually want to…"

Yami nodded…yet it didn't feel like a huge deal. I didn't know why, though I guessed that the threat was there before, I just never comprehended it.

At 8:00, Yami looked at me with a solemn expression on his face. He laced his forefinger with mine, "Yugi…are you going to try to get some sleep?"

I blinked slowly. I was tired…and I knew that Yami was too, but he wouldn't sleep unless I did…and he had his own nightmares to deal with…

Then again…if Yami sleeping somehow gave us more information…I'd sleep, or at least pretend.

Minus the pretending, the look in Yami's eyes…anxious yet curious, told me that he was thinking along the same lines…

"Yeah," I said, "I can try."

-

Yami's POV

Once upstairs, Yugi and I both took two ibuprofen, him to maybe…you, know…lessen the pain, and I had a slight headache…

…

Who was I kidding? Yugi wasn't going to sleep…but what would happen when he didn't? I didn't know, but I had a feeling that Marik thought of this…

I laid on my bed while Yugi walked in with the phone to his ear, talking to Jou, "Yeah…okay, Jonouchi. You'll be the first." He nodded, "Alright, yeah…bye." Yugi pressed a button and tossed that phone onto his bed. He looked at the light switch, then at me, "Yami…could I…sleep with you?"

I moved over, "Of course. Come on," I said, and Yugi turned off the light and felt his way over to me. I felt his light weight added to the bed, and then I felt warm breath on my cheek, "Are you okay, aibou?"

Yugi only stiffened, and I balanced on my side to grab both of his hands with both of mine, "I know…Yugi, I know that you're scared…and that's okay…you're…supposed to be scared…I know that I am. And I know that when you're scared, you try to solve things yourself…but this, we need to do together, okay?"

"Okay…but…" He started, and tightened his grip on my hands. "I don't want to sleep, but how can I just expect you to if I don't want to?"

"No…I want to sleep, okay? We'll figure more out about this, right? Don't do anything you don't want to…and aibou, don't wake me up until…until I wake up, alright?"

"Okay," he said. I felt horrible about sleeping when my aibou himself was so tired…but if I could figure out hole in Marik's plan…then…"Night, Yami."

I leaned over and pressed my lips against Yugi's. He captured my upper lip with his and I nibbled lightly at his lower one. I felt my hands moving instinctively to embrace him, but Yugi wouldn't let my hands go. After a minute I pulled away, "I love you, Yugi. Night."

I wasn't sure how I was going to fall asleep, especially with Yugi lying right in front of me…but in time, the day's events finally caught up with me, and I drifted off.

-

(Yet another lame dream sequence)

"Ahh…my Pharaoh. I see you have returned to me…how very wise…yet foolish…"

"Marik!" I yelled. I was back there…back in that darkness, "Leave Yugi alone! Torture me instead!"

Marik laughed, "You don't get it, do you? You don't understand…let's give you a hint, my Pharaoh, I know all of your memories…your name…I know it all…"

"You?" I didn't believe it…not at all, "You're giving me nightmares as well?"

Marik smiled, "Very good. I'm…impressed. You see Pharaoh, I hold all of the cards in this game…every single one…and everything that you get out of this…will have been from my doing."

I knew what Marik was getting at: Yugi…but…we weren't going to get anything out of this…if Marik really did control everything…

"So…" Marik continued, ignoring my silence, "Is Yugi afraid to come near you?" He smirked, and I scowled.

"Not quite…you'll never pull us apart, Marik…never…"

"Empty, Pharaoh, your words are empty, hey mean nothing…absolutely nothing. Tomorrow night…it'll all be over, and nothing will matter anymore…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"You're so naïve, my Pharaoh. When the inscription on little Yugi's back is completed…you'll both die…think of it as a time bomb…and speaking of the inscription…" He closed his eyes, and I felt a large amount of power radiate from him…and I heard small whimpers of pain…

"Yugi!" I yelled, and tried to pull out of the dream…I tried to wake up, but Marik moved in front of me, and pinned me to an invisible wall. I struggled against him, but he was too strong…I couldn't fight him off…

"No! I have to wake him up! Let me go, Marik! He has to wake up!" Marik leaned in, closer to my face, and whispered in my ear.

"But he's not sleeping…"

I stopped struggling instantly, "What?"

"He's not sleeping," Marik repeated, "Or dreaming. I'm controlling this whole situation, 'Yami,' you're being led by on a string…"

"You're not fate, you won't turn us into your pawns," I said, and started to try to get away from Marik again. His fingernails dug into my arms, drawing blood. It burned…it didn't just hurt…it burned.

"I'm stronger than you…and you know it," Marik let go of me, and I slumped to the ground, sick of it all. "I'll let you go…and you'll both sleep peacefully tonight…you'll need to be rested for the finale…an hour after sunset."

Marik disappeared, and I was thrown back into the real world…but nothing really felt real anymore.

-

Yugi's POV

Yami finally fell asleep…though his rest was far from peaceful. As soon as he did…his face changed to a scared expression…his whole body warmed up…and I screamed.

My back…I felt it bleeding again…why? I wasn't sleeping. Slowly, blood started to seep out of my pores…it hurt even worse than when I was awake, but it didn't seem to bleed as much…

I felt my back go painfully numb, and I let go of Yami to get up and turn on the light. I was only able to put one foot in front of the other…I reached the switch, turned to Yami, and flipped it on, only to be met with the sight of Yami struggling with nothing…both of his upper arms bleeding as if they were punctured.

I returned to his side, but I was absolutely silent. He asked me not to wake him up…so I wouldn't…but was he expecting this? I winced as pain shot through me again.

Yami gasped as he opened his eyes, and his wounds instantly healed…nothing but…scares…"Yami, what happened?"

Yami gulped in large amounts of air, and calmed himself to a certain extent, "You're bleeding again," and he sat up, beckoning me to him. I sat down, "Take off your shirt, let me see," I complied, and took off my shirt, stretching my skin to the point that I had spots in my vision. "Bathroom," Yami said when he saw my shirt covered in a small amount of blood.

I gulped down two more ibuprofen while Yami turned on the water and fished another towel out of the counter. He seemed determined in his task and he doused the blue towel in water.

I, however, collapsed as another bolt of pain shot through me, electricity running through my fingers and toes, "Yami!" Tears started to flow again as I sat on the bathroom floor, one of my legs bent under the other, my forehead in one of my hands.

Yami bent down behind me and pressed the cloth to my back. The cold water did feel good, and I slowly, very slowly, relaxed. "Any better?" He asked, and I nodded, "The…bleeding stopped," He finished, but he didn't sound to happy about it. Yami continued to press onto my back, as if he wanted to wipe the scars away.

Eventually, I spoke up, "Yami…what happened?"

"Yugi…" Yami said, "We need to figure this out by tomorrow night…or else…" He faded out, but started something else before I could speak, "Marik controls everything…he's even responsible for my…other…nightmares…everything that's happening…he knows it, and he's manipulating it."

I had a hard time soaking in all of his information. "So…but…how?" I blinked furiously, "We destroyed him!"

Yami put his free hand on my shoulder, "No…you know how I can't live without you? Darkness and light? Well…his light side and dark side have to be destroyed at the same time…that's how he's alive…and I can only guess that his isolation in darkness has increased his power…Millennium Item or not…"

I was shaking uncontrollably, "How do we stop him?"

Yami walked around to face me, and took my hand, "I don't know."

-

Yami's POV

I looked at Yugi's pained face…if two tiny slits made my arms burn…I could only imagine what kind of pain Yugi was going through…his back was over ¾ of the way filled with scars…we were just lucky that they didn't bleed to badly this time.

No…Marik made it that way.

"Come on…Marik…he said that he'd give us tonight…that he'll leave us alone. I know that he's just toying with us…but…let's take advantage of it."

Yugi stood up with me, and we walked back over to the bed after I turned the lights out. Yugi looked absolutely exhausted and troubled, but he trusted my judgment and curled up next to my chest, and I carefully draped my arm around him. The ibuprofen must have finally hit home, because Yugi didn't flinch…either that, or Marik was behind it…

Yugi really trusted me…I hoped that he was right…

"Good night, Yami. I love you."

I smiled a little, "I love you, too, Yugi. Good night."

Yugi was asleep within minutes, and it was peaceful…no dreams. I fell asleep fairly quickly, also and for once, I didn't have nightmares…

To Be Continued…for the last time…muahaha…

-

Author's Notes: Okay, I finally found the time to type this up…after5 or sixloads of laundry, feeding my siblings, cleaning the house, etc, etc, and I'm very proud of myself. Next chapter is the last chapter…sniff, I was really liking this fic, too…and it all started because the roof of my school fell down…ahh, yes…

I'm not so sure about my vampire one anymore, though...I'll need some, "Yes, write this fic!" Before I really get into it...just so that I don't post another dud that no one reads...please?

Memory Arc! My tape stopped fifteen seconds before it ended! Grr!

Anyway…thank you my reviewers! I have 50 reviews for this story, and that's more than I ever thought I'd get! Thank you so much! And now…please review again, or for the first time if you haven't yet! Yippee!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I can't remember if I mentioned it before, but there are spoilers (like Yami's real name) in this chapter. If someone has a huge problem with this, then just send a review asking for an alternate ending with all of that crap edited out, and I'll post an edited chapter...or, I'll just email it to you directly. But you must tell me! 

Yugi's POV

When I opened my eyes the next morning, fully rested, aware, and…not in pain, and I found myself in Yami's arms…I thought that it was all over…for a glorious minute, I thought that it was all over…

But then I remember that Yami told me last night, and I realized that this was only the calm before the storm…

Marik had complete control…but maybe…it was such a long shot, and trying to pull it off would probably do more harm than good…but if it worked…it would make everything good…even better than before.

I sighed…but if it didn't work, then things would get very depressing…and every shred of hope that we…especially Yami…had would…die…

Yami must've noticed my change in breathing, because he woke up and hugged me tightly. He kissed my hair, "What's wrong, aibou? What are you thinking about?"

I took a deep breath and bit my lip, "Yami…I have an idea…well…a thought…what if we…if we figure out your name…and triggered all you memories…Marik would lose his power over you…and his power is probably fueled by our questions…our fears…but there's no time…" I snuggled closer to Yami, "I'm sorry…forget it, I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No…" Yami said thoughtfully, and I couldn't help but to imagine him with his hand holding his chin, "You're right…and maybe…we could convince Marik to give us a chance…"

My back prickled angrily…Marik knew what we were planning, "Marik knows," It intensified, and the places where Yami's hands were on my back burned like freezing water. I stiffened and twitched violently, falling out of Yami's embrace and onto the floor with a thud.

As soon as Yami's hands left the scars, the pain left as well, though a feeling of sadness and cold loneliness remained. Yami gracefully slid off of the bed, sitting down next to me, and I sat up, unable to look him in the eye.

"Aibou…I'm sorry," That's all that he said. Then… "Yugi…I promise you…I'll destroy Marik, and with his last dying breath he'll tell me my name…and all of his power over us will be gone."

It was sweet and heroic, yes, but out of order. The only way…well…that was our theory, anyway, but we'd have to get his name first…how would we do that? Would it really work?

I looked behind me at the clock, it was already noon…"Sunset…an hour after sunset…" Yami said softly.

I looked back at him. Sunset was going to be around seven. "Then…" I said, "Let's make it last…"

-

Yami's POV

Night 4: 6:53pm

Yugi and I walked, hand in hand, through the path in the park that led us within seeing distance of the Game Shop. The day was wonderful…we tried to make it last as long as possible, as we didn't know what our condition would be come morning.

Most of the day was just us in the park, talking about what kind of peril our lives always seemed to throw as us…yet we somehow miraculously made it out alive.

All day I wondered about Yugi's 'plan,' or lack of one. If I figured out my name…then I would be going against the terms by which I came back…I would die…but I didn't care. I'd give up my life a million times over to save Yugi's. Of course…I still didn't know what that night would bring.

-

Yugi's POV

Yami and I reached the Game Shop, and we turned around, holding opposite hands now, looking at the stars twinkling over the trees of the park.

"Yami," I said, and he looked at me, "You know…if Marik didn't do this…then we might not have ever gotten a chance to be together…or to see this sight…"

Yami looked intensely at me, and for the first time since this morning I could see a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, "Maybe…but maybe not…we'll never know now…"

I wondered what would have happened if Marik chose a different week…a later one, to do this to us…what would tonight have been like?

I remembered someone told me…that there was a scientific study…about a cat and a gun in a box. The cat could've been sleeping…or dead…and the only way that you would know was if you disturbed the cat. But…both realities, both possibilities could be there, and both had to be expected.

The sky was a dark, dark violet, almost black. It strongly reminded me of Yami…especially the shining stars in the twilight…it was so beautiful…

I turned to face Yami, and he did the same. I grabbed his free hand with mine, and Yami bent over slightly to put his forehead on mine. I tilted my head and kissed Yami lightly on the lips.

It felt like one of those movies that are really clichéd, and everyone says that they hate them, though they all secretly love them.

Yami started to run soft kisses down my jaw line, and I was completely immobile, another feeling of sheer depression overwhelming me.

I pulled away from Yami, who was about to kiss me on the lips, and ran inside of the house, slamming the door behind me. I hated it…I hated how good it felt to be with Yami…because I knew that it would hurt that much more when Marik ripped me away from him

I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door, too, then sat in front of the door and cried into my knees and crossed arms.

"You know…that wasn't very nice…"

-

Yami's POV

I really didn't know what I did…I was kissing Yugi…then…he ran off…

I probably upset him, as Yugi lost hope some time ago, though we both tried to ignore it…

I opened the door to the shop, and walked inside, following the familiar trail up to Yugi's room. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't think that a hug and a kiss would do any good.

I reached Yugi's room and went to turn the doorknob, but it burned me, the same burns that my arms felt…I tried to push on the door…but it had the same feeling.

"Yugi!" I yelled, but only heard another voice:

"You know…that wasn't very nice…"

-

Yugi's POV

I raised my head, and immediately jumped to my feet. I wasn't in my room anymore…where was I? And…3 feet in front of me…was Marik. He was dressed in all black, his purple cape flowing…his violet pupil-less eyes gleamed at me with happiness.

"Marik!" My fear bubbled up inside of me, and Marik grinned.x

"Thank you," He said simply, "I love power…"

So…we were right…our fear gave him power over us. I did my best to bring it down…I thought of Yami…

"How are you feeling, little hikari," I winced at the nick-name, "I heard that you were having back problems…I truly hope it gets better soon…"

No doubt at Marik's command, my back erupted in pain and I fell to my knees, screaming. I wished that Yami was next to me, helping me…loving me…

Marik chuckled at me, "Now if only I could get the Pharaoh to bow at my feet like that…"

I stood back up, though all I wanted to do was fall back down, "You coward."

Marik stepped forward, a look of hatred and amusement covering his features. He placed his index finger and thumb against my chin and forced me to look at him. I had no energy to resist, "And why…little Yugi, am I a coward?"

"You didn't even give us a chance," I said in as strong a voice as possible. "You gave us no opportunity to save ourselves."

"Well…I wouldn't want to be accused to foul play," Marik said, grinning slightly, insanely. He let my face go and turned away from me, "Let's play a game…"

I didn't like the sound of that, "What…what kind of game?"

"A game…" Marik told me as he turned around, "Where your dear Pharaoh's name will be your prize…you'll win, and I'll have no power over either of you anymore…I won't have the will to live, and I'll simply die…" He smirked broader, "On the other hand, if you lose…you'll die, along with your Pharaoh…separate…yet so close…a locked door between you."

I swallowed hard, he made it seem worse than it already was…and it was pretty bad.

"Fine. What are the rules?"

"I'll give you a series of seven questions…for each one that you answer correctly, you'll get a letter in the Pharaoh's name…for each one you wrong, more scars will fill your back. Each question will only be asked once. I have no time or desire to repeat myself. Got it?"

It all sounded more like a test than a game to me. And I hate tests.

"I'll even give you a hint. The Pharaoh's true name holds 5 letters."

"That means…I only get two wrong answers…" I said to myself more than him.

"Right!" Marik said brightly. "Now, let's begin…"

As if I wasn't scared enough, Marik ignited a circle of fire around us, and five dash marks appeared out of thin air in front of us. "Question One:"

I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be fun.

-

Yami's POV

The door was still on fire…my hands and arms were long since red, raw, and bleeding, yet Yugi wouldn't come out…and Marik was in there, too…I could here him…Yugi responded cooly…evenly…but I knew that he was scared to death…

…well…hopefully not to death…

I wanted to kill Marik…to rip his throat out with my bare hands…I didn't want us to die…

Inside, I heard a scream…it was Yugi's voice…"Yugi!" I yelled, pounding on the door, ignoring my pain, "Yugi!" Tears were rolling down my face…Yugi was in trouble.

Yet I knew that he couldn't hear me…

-

Yugi's POV

The letters 'A,' 'T,' 'E,' and 'M' were flaring brightly in front of me, but I couldn't see them anymore, as I was laying face-down, screaming, scars being cut into my back, blood flowing from the wounds.

I answered the first 4 questions easily…too easily…but I didn't see it…I got too cocky…I knew how that felt…from Yami…I answered the fifth question wrong…and now I was paying for it.

"Get up," Marik demanded, no pity in his command, "Get up, or you'll forfeit."

I complied with his 'request,' my eyes seeing stars…I felt like I was going to pass out…my vision and hearing went blurry as Marik said, "Number Six," I didn't hear the question.

"Answer," Marik said after a minute of silence from me, "Answer!"

I didn't answer…I only screamed again as more of my back was eaten away…I fell again, and this time I didn't get back up…

"Last question," Marik said, sounding impatient with me. "What is the difference…between dreams and reality?"

My head was blinding me…my heart was threatening to give out, and I didn't have enough air in my lungs to give a right answer…but…I needed to…Yami was counting on me…even if he didn't know it…wherever Yami was…

My whole back started to bleed…every scar was opened…I would die in a matter of minutes…"Dreams…" I wasn't sure how to answer, but my mouth did it for me, "Aren't meant to…come true…"

I didn't see Marik's face…I only saw the last letter flash in front of me…and that's when, and how, I knew that I was right.

Then…I passed out as every bit of pain left my body…as every drop of blood evaporated into nothing…as I knew that everything was over.

-

Yami's POV

A cold wave of air swept over me as I stood in front of Yugi's door, still weeping. The tears stopped, though, and I wondered if that was a good or a bad thing…I tried the door again…and it opened. As I pushed the door…my fingers and arms healed completely.

However…the door his something solid as it slid on its hinges…Yugi…I slid in through the door, and saw that my hikari had a bump on his head, but no blood on his light gray shirt. I lifted it up…and the scars were gone…

The scars were gone…I looked at my upper arms, there was…nothing…

The scars were gone…Marik was…gone…

"Yugi…" I bent down and checked his pulse…it was going strong…

But his head…there was a large, pink bump on his temple, most likely from when he fell, and I realized that he might've had a concussion…

I walked over to the phone that still lay on Yugi's bed, and calmly dialed 911, it was okay…Jou and Kaiba didn't need to be called yet…it was okay…

I talked to an EMT, and told them the situation. They said that I could move him a little…but not to overdo it. If he woke up before an ambulance came…just keep him calm.

I hung up, and walked back to Yugi. I picked him up, and went over to the bed, his warm weight not bothering me…but delighting me. It was a great feeling to just have him in my arms…

I sat back in the bed and laid his own head in my lap, stroking his hair. He opened his eyes.

"Yami?" He said tiredly.

"Aibou…" I was proud of Yugi…he, and he alone, saved us. Yugi winced from his headache, and went to feel the damage with his hand. I grasped it, though, unsure of whether to let him touch it. My fingers prickled, my nerves still a little frayed, I guess, but it didn't hurt as much as Marik's onslaught…"You did it, Yugi, you…you saved us both."

-

Yugi's POV

"You saved us both."

I looked up at Yami, who was smiling at me…though he had tears in his eyes. His smile was so genuine…so happy…I knew that everything was going to be fine.

Yami's arms looked a little pink…like he burned himself…"What happened to your arms?"

Yami glanced down at himself, "I…was trying to see what was happening to you…but Marik sealed us off…"

Everything jolted to my mind, and I told Yami everything I remembered about our game…my thoughts, my actions…"And Yami…I know your name…it's-"

Yami placed a finger to my lips, silencing me, shaking his head.

"But why?"

-

Yami's POV

Yugi…knew my name…in his head…was the key to all of my memories…but a deal was made…and if I truly expected Marik to keep his end of the deall…then I had to keep up with mine…

And that's exactly what I told Yugi. "Yugi…will you keep my name…my memories for me?" I knew that it was a lot to ask, but for some reason I knew that he wouldn't mind.

Yugi tried to sit up, but I kept his head down, "I'll…hold your name forever if I have to…if you want me to."

A group of doctors came in, and Yugi's eyes widened as if he was afraid. I squeezed his hand, "It's okay…I just wanted to make sure that your head was alright…it's fine…"

It really was fine.

-

Yugi's POV

As I lay in my bed, my head resting in Yami's lap, our hands entwined, and the doctors poking and prodding at my head…shining lights in my eyes, I thought about Yami's thoughts.

I wasn't worried about letting his name slip…it wasn't as if I even thought of him by his real name. He was Yami…my Yami…my darkness…

What did amaze me, though, was that Yami had everything so close…yet to keep his life, and more importantly, in this case, his honor…he gave it up…

And…he wanted to stay with me…

Because Yami loved me.

-

Epilogue (Or…just a bunch of fluff to give you that warm fuzzy feeling)

Yami's POV

The next night, Yugi and I went on a real date…we went to a nice restaurant…and attracted so many stares that we left before we even sat down…but we didn't care…it didn't matter to us.

Neither of us cared, though, and left our shoes, socks, and ties in the car, deciding to go sit in the park…and watch the sunset over the trees.

My legs were crossed, and Yugi sat on top of me, my arms circled around his waist. Yugi leant back, and my shoulder touched him in between the shoulder…and he didn't flinch.

The sunset forgotten, I kissed Yugi on the nape of his neck. He turned around, and our lips collided. My eyes closed as if on instinct, and I ran my tongue over the inside of his lower lip.

I nibbled on his lower lip next, and Yugi ran his tongue over my upper one. I shivered as my hands hesitantly untucked his shirt and slid under, leaving nothing between my hands and his back. Not even scars.

Yugi pulled away for air, and I reached to kiss the place where Yugi's ear met his upper cheekbone, "I love you, Yugi…"

Yugi, in turn, kissed the corner of my lip, "I love you, too…Yami…"

The sun set, though both Yugi and I missed it. Yes, we missed a beautiful thing, but there would be others…and even though every sunset, sunrise…everything…was different and beautiful in its own way, everything shines a little brighter…when it finally hits you, that it could be your last.

Of course…our last…would never come. Yugi and I would love each other…forever.

Owari-

-

A/N: Yes! A happy ending! Bet you didn't see that coming, now did you? Well…even if you did, that's great! I'm sorry to Yugi and Yami for all the crap that I put them through…at least I gave them a happy ending!

Notes about this chapter: When Yugi said, 'Dreams aren't supposed to come true," I meant his kind of dreams. Nightmares aren't supposed to come true. But dreams of hitting it big…that's for you to decide.

In the last line "Our last," meant Yugi and Yami's last night of being in love.

The thing on the cat and the box…my band teacher…yes, my band teacher, said something about it, and I thought that it would fit in well here. Sure…I think that I got it wrong and I tweaked the meaning…but…

Thank you to all reviewers! Those really did drive this fic, and they motivated me beyond all measure. Please review one more time for this story!

As for future works: I have about 3 or 4 plots in mind, but I'm running into problems with them all. I'll post something else soon, though! (I hope…heh heh)

Thanks (again) to all reviewers! They boost my self-confidence, and you can ask my friends…that's almost non-existent.


End file.
